Dragonica Book 1: Dawn Of Darkness
by KnightFury24
Summary: A long time ago in the land of Dragonica, A Great Evil once threatens to destroy the peace on the Dragonica. But six Kings with the ability of Dragon Fire stop the evil that threatens peace. As time pass the kings are gone and the evil that once thought has been vanquish rise again to destroy where it left llow Hiccup s adventure to stop the evil along with the others (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third story, I hope you guys like it, I don't own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, or some of the materials that some characters are going to use.**

* * *

A long time ago in the peaceful land of Dragonica, a man but not just any man he's a man with the great power given by the goddesses to transform into a half human half dragon, an ability we called the Dragon Fire, he`s name is… Drago Bludfist.

With his powers and army he plunged the land of Dragonica into chaos, for a long time Drago and his army wreck havoc across the land, until six brave warriors rally the other humans and lead them to battle against Drago and his army.

For years the battle rages on, but us time progress Drago`s army is on the losing the war, Drago seeing his army lost one battle after another, he joined the battle and transform into a monstrous half human half dragon, in transformation he`s body became coated with black grayish armor, giving him death like wings ( Red Death`s wings), and with big tusks attached to his arm making it one of his weapons, and beacuase he`s half dragon he can create ice power by using his hands.

After Drago reach full transformation, the six warriors see and knows that a simple human won't be able to defeat Drago, so they order their forces to retreat.

After their forces has successfully retreated, the six warriors stand firm in front their powerful enemy.

Unknown to Drago the six warriors also has the ability of Dragon Fire as well, so the six warriors transform.

The first of six was huge man, ferocious, with a cool head, and excel at using a bludgeon, in Dragon Fire mode he`s body is covered in tough brownish colored dragon scale (like the Gronkle scale), and making he`s bludgeon even more lethal because the spike of his weapon became dragon claws, and because of his tough armor he rely more on defense than speed making more of a tank.

The next were twins, they both excelled in teamwork, lethal with spears and trap making, they rely mostly on deception, their armor is much lighter than the first warrior, with a green color armor scale representing venom they can transfer venom in to the tip of their spears at their will.

The next warrior was tall, humble and cool headed, he excelled in using a hammer, his armor of scale is strong(but not as strong as the first) due to the hammers range, in Dragon Fire mode he can coat his whole scale armor with flames and put fire into his hammer.

The second to the last is a warrior who is calm and patient, and pefers speed and agility, excel at using a battle ax, excellent hunter, and in Dragon Fire mode he`s armor is like the blue sky, but don`t be amazed by his shimmering armor because when he`s in the air you'll see nothing but the clear blue sky, and he`s ax is coated with a paralyzing poison.

The last warrior is an assassin like, but humble, calm, loving person and sporting two dark as night swords ( **Like the Elucidator from Sword Art Online**), in Dragon Fire mode his armor of scale is also pitch black, his two swords is coated with purple flames.

Because the six warriors also have the ability of Dragon Fire they also grown wings and have super human abilities, now with their combine strengths and abilities they are able to defeat Drago.

But before they could finish off Drago, Drago said to the six warriors that some day he`ll return and finish off where he started.

With those words he uses some of his remaining energy and Drago slammed his fist to the ground, from the ground erupted an ice cold geysers, making the six warriors cover their eyes for protection.

After the geysers disappear the six warriors saw that Drago is nowhere to be seen.

After Drago disaapear, the six warrior goes their separate ways to settle down, but because the people see how great six warriors are they make them their kings.

But because they can't have six kings in one kingdom, the six kings goes through out Dragonica and settle down in different parts of the land.

The first group led by the first king settle down on the middle and driest part of Dragonica, called the Howling Desert and naming themselves the Jakals and naming their city the Desert Storm.

The second group led by their two Kings, they settle down on the southern coast of Dragonica, called Shallow Coast and naming themselves the Sea Serpents and naming their city the Crimson Shore.

The third group led by the by the Third King, they settle down on the northern part of Dragonica which lies a huge patch of land surrounded by a swamp called Fiery Gas Swamp, they settle down on the middle of the swamp and name themselves the Salamanders, and create a city which they named Stoker.

The fourth group led by the fourth King settle down on the western part of Dragonica where the Sleeping Forest lies, inside the Sleeping Forest they build their city which they name Eve, and they name themselves the Darieans.

" And that's how the great kingdoms of Dragonica is born, The End." Said a mother sitting beside her child on the bed.

"But wait!, what happened to the fifth king and his people?" half ask half exclaimed by a seven years old boy while looking up to his mother.

" What I thought you already know?" ask the mother while smiling.

"Uhuh, but I want to know how our kingdom came to be too" said the young boy excitedly.

"(chuckles) Alright, alright, okay here is how the great kingdom of Luna is born" said the mother to her smiling child happily.

The fifth group led by the fifth King, the fifth King secretly led his people to the north west part of Dragonica where the Circular Mountain Ranges lies, and in the center of the Circular Mountain Ranges they build their city called Luna, and name themselves the Elunes.

" Now go to sleep my young one" the mother said to her child while caressing the child`s hair.

"But does the other kingdom knows we are hear mommy?" ask the child curiously.

" Well because every time the other kingdom search for our kingdom in the mountains they can't find us, they just saw it as an impassible mountain ranges." Said the mother.

" but why don't they just climbed over it?" ask the child curiously.

"Because my little one its impossible to climbed the mountain because it's too steep, and the only way to get to our kingdom is to enter a secret passage that is only known by an Elune, now go to sleep" the mother said to Her child softly.

" I duh wanna go to sleep" whines the child.

" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, if you don't sleep you wo-"said the mother but cut off by a creak coming from the door.

" You won't grow into a strong young Elune and become one of our finest Night Furies" said a man who has been listening to the conversation behind the door.

" Stoic you know that I don't want my little boy to join the Night Furies" said the mother to Stoic.

" Valka it's for the best Hiccup needs to learn how to defend him self" said Stoic reassuringly to Valka.

Valka sighs she know that her husband got a point, so she just nod.

Valka looks at Hiccup who surprisingly have fallen asleep.

Both parents smile at their child sleeping form, Valka stands up and blows the candle making the only available light is from the moon.

Then they walk towards the door to get some sleep themselves, but before they close the door they look back and said in unison.

" Good night our little Hiccup"

With those words they close the door, and went to their room to sleep.

* * *

**Well this for now, leave a review if you want, and if you guys have some question about the wings of the six warriors.**

**This is the answer.**

**The first warrior has the wings of a gronkle**

**Second the twins have each of their own separate wings of a Zippleback**

**The third has the monstrous nightmare`s wings**

**The fourth has the wings of a nadder**

**And the last has the wing of a Night Fury.**

* * *

**And if you guys have any other question just PM. Well then Thanks Guys for reading my story and if you guys have some problem about my story tell and I ll try to improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Training and Revelation

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long, if you have read my other story you will know that I do a cycle on update now. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or CHARACTERS AND MATERIALS. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

On the early morning inside the elegant castle of Luna you could hear a person, a small person to be exact, grunts echoes throughout the castle.

Inside the training hall a seven year old Hiccup was trying to dodge the swinging bags of dirt and the rotating totems while blind folded. Hiccup`s breathing loudly because of exhaustion, he`s loud breathing cause him not to hear the incoming bag of dirt coming from his left side. The bag hit him causing him to fly a few meters and land with a thud.

Hiccup sits up groaning. "Do we need to do this everyday?" Hiccup whines while rubbing his abdomen which takes the beating from the bag.

"Everyday?, We only train five days in a week." Answer a blonde man with an interchangeable hand and a peg leg.

"But Gobber can we make it a three days training in a week?" Hiccup asks hopefully.

"No and your father says so." Gobber said.

With a sigh " Fine can we at least take a break?" Hiccup said before standing up.

Gobber looks at the sun dial on the middle of the balcony, he sees that the shadow is pointing at seven. " Alright you have finish evasive training take a thirty minutes break, then we`ll proceed to two hours endurance training after that another two hours agility training, then a one hour lunch break." Gobber said nonchalantly.

"Yes!, Lunch my favorite subject of the day." Hiccup said enthusiastically. While pumping his fist in the air.

"For someone who`s so small and skinny you can eat a lot." Gobber said while poking Hiccup`s chest.

"Now go on take a thirty minutes break." Gobber said to Hiccup while gesturing to the exit of the training hall. With those words Hiccup runs towards the exit to get some fresh air and rest.

As Hiccup was running towards the exit he hears Gobber yells." Remember thirty minutes!".

As Hiccup was running through the elegant hall of the castle passing by guards and maids, who are doing their duties along the way.

When the guards and maids see Hiccup they greet him with " Sire" and "Young Prince".

Hiccup then slows down to a walk when he reaches the right side of the castle where the right side of the hall way is a long balcony stretching to the other corridor.

He lean on the balcony and takes a deep breath and looks down below to see the bustling city, he then looks at the horizon." Someday I'll be stepping my feet outside". Hiccup stays there for a good fifteen minutes until he see a small grey lizard with wings and two small horns on top of its head.

With curiosity of being the first time he saw a flying lizard, he follows the small lizard direction, Hiccup then see it go through The Hall of the Kings.

When he gets close near the huge twin door of the Hall, he see that there are two guards standing at the door and two more guars on the front of the door, the guards are facing each other. The guards then notice him and greets him.

Hiccup opens the huge doors but failed miserably, one of the guards help him." Um… thanks ." Hiccup said sheepishly. The guard just smile at him.

Hiccup enters the hall and looks around, the guard then close the door, making Hiccup jumps at the sudden closing of the door.

Hiccup looks around again and see the Great Hall of The Kings is adorned by chandeliers made of diamonds mined from the within the mountain itself.

The columns are made from from lime stone, with its foundation coated with gold along with the floor.

Hiccup walks around the hall while searching for the flying gray lizard. When he reaches the middle of the hall, the hall becomes a circular shape and on the sides are book shelves filled with the rich history of the Elunes, the great lives and deeds of the past kings, fighting styles, maps, and… Books of Magic.

Hiccup looks at the Books of Lunar Magic and looks at different type of spells ranging from elemental magics, such as fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. He also found a healing magic spell that can cure and heal the living but it makes the usere drains a large amount of inner fire.

"Inner Fire?" Hiccup search for searches for a book that contain facts about Inner Fire.

When Hiccup found what he`s looking for. He read the contexts of the books.

" Inner Fire, a magical stamina that can be found only to a handful of humans, every human who posses the Inner Fire have their own different capacity, only the people with the ability of Dragon Fire are the only recorded humans with an almost limitless capacity of Inner Fire."

After he find some facts about Inner Fire, he looks back again at the spells until he found the spell of Resurrection. Hiccup read the spell feverishly.

"Resurrection spell, this is a powerful spell that will resurrect the dead."

"Yeah no kidding." Hiccup said sarcastically . "But don't mistake this for necromancy for this type of Resurrection spell can only be use by a powerful Elune magic user. This spell will only work if the user has a powerful love for the target."

"Powerful Love, what kind of spell needs love for it to work?" Hiccup asks himself curiously.

Hiccup then hears the voice of his mother and father coming from within the hall. He follows the voice and it leads him to a large oak twin door adorned by gold and ivory, the gold runs through the left side of the oak forming a shape of Flying lizard ( Night Fury), it head is going downward, its chasing a tail of the Flying Lizard which like the other one except made from ivory (Night Fury) which is on the right side and its head is going upward and chasing the tail of the other, making them form a circle.

Hiccup quietly opens the door a little with much effort. Hiccup peeks through the little space he have made and he sees he`s father talking to the small lizard.

Hiccup was wondering why his father was talking to a flying lizard until right before his very eyes, grey smokes surrounds the lizard and then a bright light suddenly flash from inside the smoke making every one cover their eyes because of the brightness. When the smokes clear Hiccup see an old man with a long dark beard that end in his chest, and wears a grey cloak he also sees that the man was holding a staff on his right hand.

The man then speak to Stoic and Valka." It has been a long time King and Queen of Luna."

"Aye it has Carana the Silent Whisperer, and what brings you hear?" Stoic said to Carana.

" Stoic do you remember the time when Valka was still carrying Hiccup, that I told you that your son is one of the descendant that has the power of Dragon Fire, a power that will be given to the descendants when the time comes?." Carana ask Stoic.

"Yes I do remember, but our son Hiccup is still a boy he cannot fight yet." Stoic said to Carana.

" I know he`s still young, but don't worry because he wont fight Drago just yet." Carana said reassuring the King and Queen.

"Why won't we worry when our little boy will be send to a war that we can't even help fight Drago? Valka said on the verge of tears fearing for her son.

" We have no choice for your son has the mark of the Night Fury, which is in his right arm." Carana said with a calm voice.

Hiccup looks at his right arm, from his hand lays the head of the Night Fury . he rolled up his sleeve and on his fore arm lays the body of the dragon while its tail extended to his bicep.

Hiccup then looks at the mark and then at the curving from the door, he notice that it look the same.

Hiccup then looks back at his mark and stared at the eyes of the Dragon, for a moment nothing happen then it blinked, causing Hiccup to rub his eyes to see if he really see it blinked, seeing that nothing happens again he continued to listened to the trio`s conversation.

" The only thing you can do now is to train him and tell him the truth about his destiny." Carana said before turning around.

But before Carana leaves he look over his shoulder."Heed my warning Stoic and Valka, Don't be like the other Kings and Queens they didn't heed my warning. Heed my Warnings Stoic For Time is Of the Essence. Farewell." With those words he transform again into a Flying Lizard ( Terrible Terror) and fly through the window where he cam in.

Hiccup closes the door silently and walks away. Shock by the sudden revelation of his destiny , he looks at his right arm again and stared at it until he remembers that he still have training.

" Oh man Gobber`s going to kill me!" Hiccup said before running of towards the exit.

When Hiccup gets back in the training Hall he is meet by a Piss off Gobber.

" Where have you been lad!?, you have been gone for at least one and a half hour!?" Gobber berates Hiccup angrily.

"Sorry Gobber I just lost track of time." Hiccup said half truthfully, not mentioning the revelation of his destiny.

Gobber looks skeptical at first but then give a defeated sigh." Fine but we`ll have to speed up your training then after lunch we`ll have to do a two hours weapon training, one hour survival training, one hour camouflage training and lastly we`ll have two hour magic training before dinner.

Hiccup perks up at the mention of Magic training." Magic training?, we have Magic Training?"

"Yes you do have magic training, but before you can start on casting different types of spell you need to learn first how to control you Inner Fire." Gobber said to Hiccup.

"Do every Night Furies have Inner Fire?" Hiccup ask Gobber curiously.

"Not every one but because your family is a royal bloodline you automatically have an Inner Fire" Gobber answers Hiccup." Now that your question is answered, let's start training." Gobber

"Hey Gobber can I ask you something , can you also teach me how to build stuff, when I am on a day off?" Hiccup asks Gobber while taking his fur vest and long sleeve shirt off to prepare himself for the Endurance training.

"You mean blacksmithing?, like building weapons, armors, and shields and other stuff l make?" Gobber said curiously."Why would you want to learn that?" Gobber continued.

"Well you won't know when a situation will come when I don't have a weapons, so if I know how to build one I won`t have a problem about being weaponless." Hiccup said to Gobber.

Gobber thinks for a moment, then agrees to Hiccup`s request.

The two then starts training their backs off, Gobber teaching everything he knows to Hiccup, and with Hiccup giving every ounce of energy and determination to learn.

Meanwhile on top of the mountain, Carana stood there watching Hiccup train."Train little Hiccup for you will need everything you have learned along with the other descendants to stop Drago.

* * *

**Well this is for this chapter, I hope you guys like it, please leave a review and give a suggestion to which descendant you want Hiccup to meet first, because in the next chapter is a time skip where the adventure will begin The choices are for the descendants are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And thank you guys for taking you time to read my story and GOD Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight visit

**Hey boys and girls, sorry for taking so long to update, its because of the thing called social life XD. There will be a surprise, you will find out what is the surprise below.**

* * *

**And also a special thanks to**

**Guest**

**Mirajane92**

**And to my good friend morfin761 who gives me insane yet funny messages that keeps me laughing while I write this chapter.**

**And also I would like to say thanks to those who read this, follow and put this story on the fav. Thank you guys.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE NAME OF THE KINGDOMS.**

* * *

After a year of finding about his destiny. Hiccup was currently sleeping in his bed. The bed was elegant along with his room; it was truly built for a prince.

Hiccup was peacefully sleeping. The cool breeze enters his room from the open balcony. But his peaceful slumber was about to be disturbed by a familiar gray reptile flying through the open balcony.

Carana transform to his human form after he landed. He look at sleeping form of Hiccup. "Yet with all the flashes and smoke from my transformation he didn`t even wake up." Carana said with a small laugh.

Carana then walk towards Hiccup. He pokes Hiccup with his staff, yet Hiccup is still deep asleep. Carana sigh before dropping the butt of his staff on Hiccup`s stomach.

Hiccup wakes up with a groan while holding his stomach. He looks around the almost dark room to see who or what hit him in the stomach.

He find Carana standing on the left side of his bed. " Uhh… you in my room, what are you doing here?, does anyone one know you're here?"

"No one knows I am here Hiccup, but don't worry I am not here to harm you. My name is Ca-."

"Carana, Carana the silent whisperer, yeah I know." Hiccup cuts in.

"So you do remember me?" Carana said with a smile.

"No, no I don't remember you, its not like you came here a year ago and bomb my life with all the destiny and stuff." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Carana just smile at Hiccup`s sarcasm.

"So why are you here?, I mean it's the middle of the night." Hiccup said while gesturing outside of the balcony.

"What?, am I not allowed to visit one of the descendants that I swear to the goddesses to guide and protect?" Carana said with a smile.

"Well you could visit but seriously in the middle of the night and oh yeah there`s a chair over there, you could use it you know." Hiccup said while pointing at the chair on the far left corner of his room.

Carana whisper a spell while outstretching his left hand at the chair. His hand then glows a yellow light and the chair levitates towards him. When the chair reach Carana. Carana put down his hand. Carana then sit down on the chair.

"Wow what type of spell is that?" Hiccup asks amazed at seeing a new spell.

"It`s a levitation spell, the bigger the object the person tries to move, he or she drains a lot of Dragon Fire."

"Oh… ok. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but sure what is it?"

"Ha ha very funny. Back then when you say that I have the mark of the NightFury." Hiccup ask while showing his right arm with the mark of the NightFury." And I stare at it for a moment then I think it blinked." He continued"(laughing) of course it will blink he`s alive you know. What you feel he will feel as well."

"So when I get hurt he`s going to feel the pain I feel too?"

"Well yes and no, you see when I say that he also feels what you feel, he feel your emotions. But unless you are in a Dragon Fire mode he will also feel what you physically feels."

"That's encouraging."

"(Chuckles) Do you want to meet him?"

"I can?"

"Well of course, you two will work together so you need to bond, for the strength of your Dragon Fire depends on the bond between you two."

Carana then took Hiccup`s right arm and talks to Hiccup`s mark. The mark of Hiccup`s right arm ignites into a small blue flame surrounded by black smokes. After the smoke has disappear a small black reptile was on top of Hiccup`s palm.

"So this small Gecko, represent our kingdom?"

The small reptilian give an annoyed look towards Hiccup, and then it bit him.

"OW!, that thing bit me!"

"Well it is kind of bit your fault, Toothless have feelings to you know."

"Toothless? But it—"

"He" Carana corrected.

"He have teeth!"

"Toothless why don't you show why we call you Toothless"

Toothless opens his mouth and retracted his teeth, then giving Hiccup a gummy smile.

"So that's why" Hiccup said amazed.

"Now you know why they name him Toothless. Toothless here along with the other Dragons has been given to you and to the other descendants to help protect the land and every living soul either good or bad of the Land of Dragonica."

"So how old is he?"

"He`s as old as you are."

"Didn`t my ancestor have the same dragon like I have?"

"Well no your ancestor have Toothless`s ancestor."

"Oh, ok then just want to clear some things up."

"Now back to business, I am here to teach you how to master your powers so when the time comes you`ll know how to use them easily, and efficiently."

"So hows your magic training going?, little Hiccup?" Carana continued.

"It's good; it's just that Gobber doesn't have an Inner Fire to really teach me the basic principles of spell casting, he just gave me a book on "How to cast a spell" sure I can learn from the book but I want someone to teach me and show me how to properly cast a spell."

"You should ask your mother to help you."

"My mom? She knows how to use a spell?"

"Well of course didn`t anyone tell you that Valka is one of the most powerful spell caster of Luna." Carana said with a laugh.

"And how about my dad?"

"Stoick, he is also one of the most powerful spell caster of Luna. I will often see them competing against each other, trying to out best each other when they where teens."

"You`ve been watching them?"

"Yes on top of the highest peak of the mountain ranges that shield and hide your kingdom. You know I am literally impress by the ingenuity of the Elunes, you build most of your cities, villages, farm, and other infrastructures within the mountain itself due to the lack of space."

"Hey you're not going to train me now right?"

"Of course not I am just visiting you for now. I will come back here three times a week after you train with Gobber to train you."

"Ohh men you guys are going to kill me with all the training. Training with Gobber five times a week, then you training me three time a week, you guys are insane." Hiccup said while Carana just give a small laugh.

"Oh I almost forgot, Did you parents tell you about your destiny?"

"Yeah about two days after my birthday."

"Well that's good, at least you already know so your not actually shock about it. So what did you tell them after they revealed it to you?"

"I just tell them that I already know."

"Well I'll be taking my leave now, sorry for disturbing your sleep Hiccup." With those Carana stands up and put the chair to its original place."

"You should sleep now Hiccup, you to Toothless."

Hiccup just nod while Toothless goes back into a tattoo mark on Hiccup`s hand. Hiccup watch Carana transform into a small Gray dragon and fly through the window. After watching Carana left Hiccup goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Well as you can see the surprise a two chapter update in one day!.**

**Please leave a review, for review and criticism are welcome in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 New beginnings and a new ally

**Yep like i said two chapters in one day. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

It has been eleven years after Carana`s midnight visit to Hiccup and in those eleven years Hiccup has been train by Gobber, Valka, and Carana. And in those years our young prince of Luna has changed, gone the small, scrawny, shy prince replace by a tall, leaned built, brave and an outgoing prince.

On the middle of the market a man with a brown cloak that reaches his waist was running from three guards. Two of the three guards were big men in the age of between forty and thirty five while the last one was quite young maybe in the age of thirty. The three wear the standard civil guard uniform. With a heavy chainmail, brown shirt and pants, and the usual steel sword.

The cloak man was currently swerving through the crowd. He looks back and sees the guards having a hard time getting through the crowed market. He smirked at their struggle.

Because he was looking back he did not notice a girl with brown eyes and long black hair. The girl was carrying a basket full of apples while holding of apple and inspecting it.

Both of them are so busy on what they are doing they didn`t realized that they are heading towards each other. But the time they notice each other it was too late.

The cloak man`s momentum cause the girl to fall down. But the man`s fast reaction catches the girl by the waist and without looking the man catches the basket with his left hand. The man catches the entire apples with the basket without looking away at the girl.

The girl blushes as she was able to see the man`s face under the hood and also they were in the middle of the market.

The men then slowly lean down until their noses are mere inches apart. The man then gives the girl a soft smile. The girl was crimson red thinking that the man was going to kiss her. She closes her eyes and slightly opens her mouth waiting for the kiss.

But the kiss never came as the cloak man say." Can I have that?" while looking at the apple on the hand of the girl.

The girl nodded quickly because of embarrassment before giving the apple.

The man then took the apple from the girl."Thanks" He said softly.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" one of the guard yells towards the man.

The man looks over his shoulder and sees the guards running towards him.

He kisses the girl on the cheek making the girl blush even more. After he kisses the girl he runs towards the bustling crowd completely loosing the pursuers.

After a minute the girl pass out thus making a crowd gather around her. Some of the women of the crowd yell for help.

The cloak man then heads towards the gate of the castle. The guards who were assigned to gates was about to stop the man. But the man removed the hood of the cloak revealing a handsome man with auburn hair and green eyes.

The guards recognized him." Your highness." The guards say to him after bowing."Open the gate!" The guards tell the men who were assigned to open the gate from the inside.

Hiccup thanks them before entering. When he enter He see his parents, Gobber along with some servants who were carrying a bag, armor, two swords and the other servant was preparing a horse.

"Where have you been!?" Stoick ask with an irritated voice.

"You know… strolling around, eating, kissing girls and enjoying what maybe my last time I will be able to see this." Hiccup said gesturing to the entire Kingdom.

"Just get ready." Stoick said with a defeated sigh while pointing at the servants who were carrying all the material he will need.

Hiccup walks over to the servants and took the bag.

"I put your clothes in it, some food, water, a medical kit, and some money." Valka said to Hiccup.

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it."

"You`re welcome son." Valka said happily.

Hiccup looks at the armor it was black in color with dark purple on the edges, the shoulder of the armor was given another layer for more protection, the abdomen of the armor was small plates of steel laid on top of each other, the helmet( the helmet from HTTYD 2).

Hiccup then took the helmet."It`s really light?" Hiccup said in amazement.

"All your armor was made from Luna`s finest, strongest, and lightest metal The Crescent Scale." Gobber said with pride." I even made it just for you." Gobber continued making Stoick clear his throat.

"Well your father ordered me to make for you." Gobber said sheepishly.

"I`ll like to use the armor now but I think I'll use this for now." Hiccup said while fully removing the cloak revealing a leather armor (Hiccup`s armor in HTTYD 2.

Hiccup then runs towards a barrel near the gate. He opens the barrel and took out a helmet (also his helmet in the movie). After he got the helmet he runs back to them.

"What is that? And why does it look like the helmet Gobber made for you?" Stoick said while pointing at the helmet with one hand at the helmet.

"Well to answer your first question dad, you can see it's a helmet. For the second question, you see Dad a year ago measure my head and I ask him why he`s measuring my head and good ol Gobber said he`s making a hat, but I didn`t believe him so I follow him and I found out that he`s making a helmet and also I found the design just laying around on his working table."

"Gobber… I told to organized your stuff, you can`t just let your items lying around." Stoick said to Gobber."And you get ready." Stoick turns to Hiccup.

After Hiccup puts all his armor set in the bag he puts the bag on the horse, he took the swords and put it in his back. Hiccup was about to mount the horse but stop when her mother stops him."Wait Hiccup take this and wear it all the time." Valka said as she give Hiccup the pendant. The pendant was a silver chain and on the chain was a circular piece of metal and carved into the small metal was a NightFury (The Strike Class symbol).

Hiccup wears the pendant."But hide inside your armor so no one can see it, we don't want the entire land of Dragonica to know that the Elunes are still here, our ancestor lead our people in secrecy to this place for a reason." Stoick said to Hiccup thus making Hiccup hide his pendant inside of his armor while wearing it.

"Why did our ancestor lead our people here dad?"

"I don't know either son but it must be good reason."

Hiccup then mount his horse. He then says his goodbye. After saying goodbye he rode towards the "Dark Cave".

The Dark Cave is located on the outskirts of the Kingdom, it tunnels through the mountain, and inside of it was a huge maze filled with traps so if an intruder did enter the Dark Cave they will be lost and have a high chance of getting killed.

The only ones who could navigate through the Dark Cave and safely enters it were the Elunes.

Hiccup ride through the maze and made out of the maze safely. When his outside of the maze he sees that on the left side he could see the Sleeping Forest, it was huge, a huge clean river runs through it, the river was coming out of the mountain itself. As he was enjoying the view he see multiple black smoke rises on the right side of his vision, he look where the smoke was coming from a small village near the river side.

Hiccup quickly rides towards the burning village. As he ride down towards the burning the village the more he sees it not just burning but it was also being attack by a group of people.

When he was just on the other side of the river he see the villagers crossing a stone bridge trying to run away from the attackers.

A woman with black hair tied in a bun runs towards Hiccup."Help us please my, my daughter is capture by them please help my daughter. Hiccup dismounts his horse and asks the woman to watch over his horse. Hiccup then crosses the bridge. The mercenaries see Hiccup and stop what they are doing.

"Who's this tough guy?" says a huge bald thug with a broad sword.

"Could you good lads show me where the girl is so I would not be force to kick your asses." Hiccup said politely.

The thugs just laugh at Hiccup`s request. Hiccup just laugh along with them making the thugs shut their mouth and looks at Hiccup like he grown another head.

"Now seriously where`s the girl?" Hiccup asks again but this time with a serious tone sending child on the thugs' spine.

"Fine we`ll tell you because you won't live long enough to save her." A skinny thug with black curled hair said to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighs under his mask. Hiccup was about to unsheathe his two swords from his back but stop when he looks at the right side of his waist and see a hilt for a sword. He grins mischievously and took out the hilt.

The thugs were curious why their enemy is holding only a hilt.

"Are you mocking us you punk! I am going to decapitate you!" the biggest of the thugs yelled while charging and holding the axe above his head ready to kill Hiccup.

Hiccup takes a fighting stance waiting for the thug to get close. The thug swings down on Hiccup but in the last seconds Hiccup sidestep while clicking on the hilt making a burning blade come forth from the hilt and slicing the thugs axe where the wood and the blades connect. The thug was shock not because his weapon just got slice up but because it was his first time on seeing a flaming sword.

The blade of the axe flew upward. In slow motion Hiccup grabs the blade of the axe and slams it to the thug`s neck. The thug tries to dodge but the momentum of his attack renders him from dodging the counter of Hiccup.

The thug fall down with a thud, the other three was left speechless. The curl and the bald thug were first to recover. They charge at Hiccup with their swords at the ready. The curled hair thug swing his sword to Hiccup`s head while the other swing towards Hiccup`s thigh thus making a space between.

Hiccup jump on the space on the middle. Slow motion Hiccup stabs the bald thug on the abdomen. After he dodge the attack Hiccup stands up straight then putting his right palm on the thug`s chest as the thug was turning around to attack Hiccup again. Hiccup cast a spell making a powerful burst of air comes out from his palm. In point blank range the attack was so lethal it crushes the ribcage and internal organs of the thug and making the victim of the spell fly a few meters.

Hiccup then turn his head at the last thug. The last thug was wearing a normal wool clothes unlike the other who wears leather. The last thug was shakily loading his bow with an arrow.

Hiccup walks toward the archer. The archer releases an arrow towards Hiccup. Hiccup catches the arrow when it got close to him. The thug releases multiple arrows towards Hiccup but it all ended up like the first attempt. It continued until Hiccup reaches the thug.

Hiccup grabs the thug by the collar and he gives the thug a cold glare. The thug sees a pair of forest green eyes that tells he means business.

"Now I`ll ask you again where is the girl and what do you want with her?" Hiccup said with a calm yet stern voice.

"They are heading over there." The thug said while pointing on the opposite direction of the village." We don't need her actually. He just order us to get the girl and he tell us not to ask why he needs the girl, he just tell us to finish the job and we`ll get the reward." The thug continues.

Hiccup sigh knowing that he can't get any more information from the thug. He looks at the longbow at the hand of the thug, Hiccup see that the bow was beautiful; the body of the bow has a rose figure with its stem curved into the body.

"Is that yours" Hiccup asks gesturing at the longbow and arrows.

"No… but you can have it just please spare me" the thug pleaded.

"Ok I won't kill you but I don't know about the villagers" Hiccup said while pointing his thumb towards the villagers who were already putting out the fires.

Hiccup took the long bow and the arrows from the thug. He calls the woman who was watching over his horse. When the woman get close Hiccup runs towards and mount his horse. Hiccup rides towards the direction the thug have given him.

Not a moment later he sees in the distance was a man with a tied up girl in tow. When he gets into an optimal range. He carefully aim at the man. Hiccup releases the arrow and it the man through the neck making the man fall down with a thud.

Hiccup then ride towards the petrified girl. As Hiccup get closer he could see that the girl is beautiful, has ebony hair, and by the looks of it Hiccup could see that the girl come from a poor family.

Hiccup dismounts his horse and stand in front of the petrified girl. He wave a hand at the girl`s face."Hey you alright? Sorry that you have to see that." Hiccup said with a calm and soft voice making the girl snapped out from her shock state.

At first the girl was scared at the intimidating appearance of Hiccup because of the black helmet and leather armor, two swords on his back, a long bow on his shoulder along with the arrows, and also a hilt on his waist.

"Oh where my manners, my name is Hiccup and you are?" Hiccups ask the girl while extending his hand.

Seeing that Hiccup pose no threat to her she hesitantly reach Hiccup`s extended hand and shake it."Heather… my name`s Heather." Heather said with a grateful smile.

* * *

**Well this for now. I hope you guys like it, I know my English is bad and very limited. And please leave a review for reviews and criticism are welcome to my stories. And thank you guys for taking your time to read my story. GOD Bless.**


	5. Good Byes, Lunch to Dinner?

**Well this is chapter 5, probably my longest chapter. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

After saving Heather from the thugs. Hiccup gives Heather a ride towards her village, their journey was accompanied by silence until Heather breaks it with a conversation.

"So…Hiccup right? I am really grateful for saving me I really appreciate it."Heather said with a grateful smile.

"It`s alright actually I was also want to have a good stretch so win-win." Hiccup said with a happy tone.

"You know you can take the helmet off, no one is here to do us any harm."

Hiccup didn`t reply to Heather`s suggestion.

"Are you going to take the helmet off? O my brave knight in shining armor." Heather said sarcastically.

Hiccup just laugh at the knight in shining armor part but didn`t turn his head to face Heather. Heather understands that Hiccup doesn't want to take off the helmet.

"Fine then." Hiccup said with a nonchalant voice.

Hiccup then took off his helmet and looks back at Heather. Heather stared wide eye, absorbing the image of Hiccup.

"You ok?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Ye-yeah I am fine." Heather said while looking away trying to hide her blush that appeared on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Never better" Heather said with an awkward laugh.

Hiccup was curious on why Heather was acting that way even though they just met. But he just shrugged it off.

"Hey about those guys what do they want from you anyway? They said they only need you, do you know why?"

"I don't know actually. All I know is that those guys has been sent to get me. We have been running away from them for about a year now."

"So you don't live back there?" Hiccup said pointing at the village.

Heather shakes her head."No were just passing by that village. We lost our home when they start pursuing us."

"So they had been chasing you for a year right? I was able to get some information from one of them. He said they will get a reward if they take you to him."

"That reward should be really valuable to make those mercenaries chase after her for a year. But whatever the price is that man really wants Heather." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup heard Heather gasps. Hiccup turns his head towards Heather and sees a sad look sketch on her face.

"They burn the village down. Why would they do that?"

Hiccup turn his back and see the Village`s fire was already put out it left the skeletons of the building which was made of stone, only few buildings was left untouched by the fire."They took the opportunity to pillage the village after they capture you."

"I wonder if my mom is alright."

"She`s alright I meet her earlier."Hiccup said while giving Heather a reassuring smile.

"That's good to hear but what about the villagers?"

"I think all the villagers have cross the river to safety."

The two made back at the village. Heather dismount the horse, she looks around for her mother. Heather sees her mom.

"Mom I am here!" Heather yelled while running towards her mom.

Heather and her mom embrace each other."Heather my little girl I am glad you're alright." Heather`s mom exclaim with joy.

"Mom I am glad you`re alright too." Heather said with a smile."I hope dad is alright too." Heather said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry your father is an excellent fighter, I am sure he can handle them." Heather`s mom said reassuring Heather.

"Anyway I didn`t catch your name young man." Heather`s mom ask Hiccup who had already dismounted his horse.

"My names Hiccup ma`am, it's nice to meet you." Hiccup said while extending his right hand.

Heather`s mom looks at Hiccup from head to toe. Heather`s mom then lean towards Heather and whisper."You snatch a good one don't let anyone steal him." Heather`s mom said teasingly.

Heather`s face turn scarlet."Mom! it`s not like that ok!."

"So Hiccup your single right?"Heather`s mom ask teasingly.

"Mom seriously! Stop it!" Heather exclaimed from embarrassment.

Hiccup was dumbfounded at Heather`s mom but decided to play along.

"Yes ma`am I am single" Hiccup add teasingly much to Heather`s embarrassment.

"Don`t encourage her you dope!"

Hiccup just shakes his head in amusement."Umm excuse me I don't know your name ma`am could you care to tell me your name?" Hiccup asks politely.

"My name is Josephine." Josephine said with a smile. But the smile disappears."Hiccup would you mind if we that we talk somewhere private, I need to discuss something with you."

Hiccup agreed. The two excuse themselves to Heather; they go to the other side of the river away from Heather.

"Hiccup we've been running away from them for a year now, we have lost our home in the process, the villages we went to seek refuge have been attack because of us. So please take Heather with you, she`ll be much safer with you. And I want to go through a day knowing that my little girl will be safe… and her dream on going on an adventure will finally come true." Josephine said to Hiccup with a sad tone.

"But how about you? What if more of them return, they might hurt you and the villagers or worse they might kill you." Hiccup reply with worry.

"Don't worry I don't know what they want from Heather, but I don't have anything special for them to notice me, so please take Heather with you." Josephine reassured Hiccup.

Hiccup thinks for a moment but reluctantly agree.

The two return towards the village. Heather sees the two approaching, she also see that Hiccup was talking to her mom.

The tow approach Heather, but when Josephine and Hiccup stands in front of Heather. Josephine nods at Hiccup before going to a cottage which was luckily untouched by the fire.

"What was that about?"Heather asks Hiccup.

"Uhh… your mom is going to get your stuff." Hiccup said while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Figures… me and mom are always on the move."

Hiccup was about to tell Heather that her mom isn't coming along but was cut off by Josephine who was carrying a bag."I am not coming Heather only you and Hiccup will go."

"Mom quit fooling around, let's go."

"I am serious Heather, I will stay here and help the villagers to rebuild their home and when your father comes back who`s going to meet him?" Josephine said to Heather while handing over the bag to Heather.

"And as for you young man I recommend you keep your hand to yourself. I might have approved you but if you touch my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you got that." Josephine smile but the deadly aura surrounding her begs to differ.

Hiccup comically feels chills run down his spine."Y-yes ma`am." Hiccup said with a salute.

Josephine turns towards Heather." Just promise me this, stay safe and enjoy your adventure.

Josephine hugs Heather before saying goodbye. Heather then joins Hiccup who already mounted the horse. Heather mounts the horse, the two starts their journey.

The two have a silent trip until Heather looks up in the sky and see the sun was high up."Its noon already. Hey Hiccup what's for lunch?"

"You're hungry already? I am not even hungry." Hiccup said looking over his shoulder but the grumble of his stomach makes his boasting a failure.

"Uhuh right because I am coming along with you I will be the one to hunt lunch today." Heather said with a confident tone.

The two stop at on open field with few trees. They dismount the horse, Heather scans the field.

"So what do you have in mind O chief huntress Heather." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Har har, we are going to have roasted rabbit."

"Roasted Rabbit?"

"Yeah, roasted rabbit, never have one before?"

"No."

"Really? Where are you from anyway?" Heather said while stretching.

"We live on the northern side of the circular mountain."Hiccup lied.

"There's a village there? I didn`t know there`s a village there."

"Umm that's because the village is high up on the mountain." Hiccup lied again.

Heather look skeptical for a moment before shrugging the topic off."Anyway hiccup just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Heather said as she runs towards the field looking for a rabbit.

(After awhile)

Hiccup just sit there watching Heather chase a rabbit around the field."You need help?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"I am fine, totally got this under control."

"Aha! Got you." Heather yelled in satisfaction as she hold the rabbit up high. But unknown to them a fox who was also looking its lunch was watching Heather catch the rabbit, waiting for the right opportunity to snatch the rabbit.

Heather was so busy celebrating she didn`t notice the fox slowly creeping towards her. Hiccup notice the fox. He tried to warn Heather but it was too late the fox snatch the rabbit off Heather`s hand and run away.

"Hey comeback here you thief!" Heather yelled as she comically runs after the fox.

"Hey wait you don't have to chase that fox I have some-." Hiccup tries to stop Heather.

"Not now Hiccup our lunch is getting away." Heather yelled back as she chase after the fox.

"Food… (Sigh) well better start making a fire." Hiccup said as he walk towards the small trees.

It was night time when Heather comes back. Hiccup see Heather arrive."Took you long enough." He said to Heather with a bored tone. Hiccup notice that Heather`s clothes and face was covered in dirt, some leaves and twigs stuck out of her hair."You're a mess! Did you crawl into a hole or something?"

"As a matter fact I did!" Heather spats while trying to remove the leaves and twigs.

"Talk about perseverance." Hiccup said while shaking his head with a smile.

Heather notices that Hiccup was roasting something over the fire.

"What's that?" Heather ask pointing at the fire.

"Oh! Right, I am roasting a lamb. It will be ready in a minute.

"And where did you get the lamb?" Heather asks with an annoyed tone whit her hands on her waist.

"Oh it`s been on my bag actually, I tried to tell you but you wouldn`t listen, so while you were busy running around I help myself to cook dinner.

Heather was about to retort but was cut off by the grumble of her stomach. She just sit down near the fire opposite of Hiccup.

After they eat their dinner. Heather went to sleep while Hiccup remain wide awake, looking at the clear night sky filled with bright stars."Why are you here?" Hiccup said without looking away at the sky.

"I am just here to see how you are."Carana said with a smile as he appears behind Hiccup.

"How do you even know how to shadow meld?"

"It's a secret" Carana said with a smile.

"Fine keep you secret." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Carana look towards Heather." I see you have made a new friend."

"Men… only on the first day you`ll die laughing because of her." Hiccup said with a laugh while still not looking at Carana.

"She looks familiar especially her Dragon fire it's like I already met her before." Carana thought without looking away from Heather. Trying to solve why he feel like he knows Heather, he left without saying goodbye to Hiccup.

"Hey Carana how long do you think we`ll reach the kingdom of…" Hiccup turns around to ask Carana but stop himself when he notice Carana was gone."Eve...: Well how rude he didn`t even say goodbye.(Yawn) well I guess it`s time to hit the hay, I will find out anyway.

Hiccup laid down to sleep but before he sleep he outstretch his right hand, and removing the leather that covers Toothless."Goodnight Buddy sorry for neglecting you today." Hiccup whisper to Toothless before going to sleep. While Hiccup falls asleep Toothless purr saying his goodnight to Hiccup.

* * *

**Well that's that I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and thank you for reading my story God Bless.**


	6. The Clashing of Steel and Fire

**Hey guys it`s me again for the first time I was able to update less than a week. Anyway I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or some of the clothes that will be use by some characters if you recognized the clothes then you will know it's not mine I just change it a bit.**

* * *

Hiccup wakes up as the sun rises; he wakes up before Heather did. He took what`s left of the lamb on his bag and use the extra fire wood he had gathered yesterday. He starts to cook the lamb.

Heather smells the aroma of the roasted lamb causing her to wake up." Lamb again? Don't you have anything else or is lamb your favorite?" Heather asks as she rubs the sleepiness of her eyes.

"Hey it's the only thing I pack ok unless you want something else to eat like a rabbit perhaps your free to hunt for a rabbit." Hiccup said teasingly.

Heather remembering the hardship she felt just to look for a rabbit, chasing a fox, and crawling through a hole. She didn't argue with Hiccup about breakfast." It better not taste the same." Heather said with a pout.

"Well I'll gladly change the flavor for you if you carry some spices I can use."

"No I don't have any spices."

"So deal with it."

"Fine, but I won`t tolerate eating the same food over and over again for the rest of my life."

"Well lucky you, because this is the last one from my bag."

"Thank the goddesses." Heather rejoices.

"So you go to temples?"

"Well yeah but because we were on the run from the thugs, we were only able to go to temples when we encounter one."

"So which goddess do you prefer among pantheon?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Well to be honest, my parents prefer the goddess of light. But every time we bring offering it`s like I feel conflicted, you know what I am saying?"

"No… you totally lost me at the confliction part sorry."

"(Sigh) It`s ok I don't get it as well." Heather said in a confuse tone.

They both remain silent for a while as they wait for their breakfast to be cook, until Hiccup cut the silence.

"Hey, you better prepare your belongings we`ll be going to Sleeping Forest." Hiccup tells Heather without looking away at the lamb.

"Sleeping Forest? Why are we going there? Do you have some business there?" Heather asks curiously.

"Yeah it`s really important, so I really need to get there." Hiccup said as he finally looks at Heather. "Hey the food is ready. Eat up were going to need all the energy to reach just the beginning of the Sleeping Forest." Hiccup continues as he gives Heather a piece of meat.

"Let`s finish this quickly so we can reach the edge of the forest luckily before or after lunch." Hiccup said before taking a bite on his food.

They quickly finish their breakfast. After they finish eating they both prepare for the journey. After preparing Hiccup put all their belongings on the horse (Luckily their belongings only consist of two big bags. After putting their bags Hiccup mounted his horse then helping Heather mount as well.

After a long journey the two reach the edge of the Sleeping Forest before lunch. They settle down for a while to prepare lunch.

"Hey Heather could you go inside the forest to get some firewood." Hiccup tells Heather.

"Why can`t you go?" Heather protested.

"Because I will be the one who will hunt for food. If I let you hunt for our food then we won`t be eating lunch again we`ll probably eat dinner." Hiccup said like it`s the most obvious thing." But don`t venture to far. We don`t know what`s inside that forest." Hiccup warns Heather.

Heather enters the forest to look for some fire wood. While Hiccup prepares his bow and arrow for the hunt. Not a moment later after Hiccup finishes his preparation he hears the scream of Heather. He quickly put on his helmet and rushes towards the forest.

He follows the sound of Heather`s scream as he pin point the location of Heather. He hears the scream of Heather getting louder but as he get near he can also hear other cries for help. Hiccup see a clearing, he lay low and hide in a bush. He sees that there were a lot of girls in wooden cages with wheels being pulled by horses. He scans the area. After scanning the area he notices that there are at least twenty men. He also saw Heather being push inside the cage. "Alright that's the last one we got, Let`s Move Out!" Hiccup hears one of the men yelled.

Hiccup was about to get an arrow head to load his bow until he see one of the men falls down. He sees that the man was shot from behind.

"Hold it right there you barbarians! We are here to free those girls which you forcefully taken from their homes to sell as slaves." Hiccup heard a woman yelled.

Hiccup sees a woman with two steel swords wearing a short green jacket, white pants slightly tinted with green probably to use as a camouflage in the forest, she also wears a pair of dark green knee high leather boots. Hiccup also sees that there are fifteen men and women wearing the same as the woman on the front. The new groups of people are armed with swords and bows.

"Given the permission by the high majesty king of Eve, High ruler of the Darieans. Release those girls now!" Hiccup hears the woman yell again.

"Oh… is that so? I think you call us barbarians earlier so your Dariean Jurisdiction has no effect on us. So why don't you guys go back to your king and tell him to mind his own business." The leader of the thugs tells the woman back arrogantly.

"You disrespect our king? You disrespect our law? And you disrespect human life by capturing those girls and selling them for slavery. So be it, the ground you stand will be coated by blood and the last thing you barbarians will see is the blade and arrows of our righteous might." The woman said as she unsheathed her swords from her waist.

"Strike them down!" the woman said to her allies as she one of her swords at the barbarians. The Human smugglers charge at the Darieans. But the Darieans carry bows unlike the smugglers who only carry steel short sword.

The Darieans who carry bow fire at the smugglers. They were able to cut the smugglers forces in half.

The remaining half still charges at the Darieans. The two forces collide at each other, swords collided with other swords. The two forces continue to fight but the smugglers forces are slowly dwindling.

Hiccup who was watching the battle was about to join the fight and help the Darieans until he felt a cold object on the side of his neck.

"You're one of those barbarians are you?" Hiccup hears the stranger ask. Hiccup notice that the voice was high pitch, so he thinks it's a girl.

Hiccup slowly turns his, he see that the stranger was a girl, she was wearing a red shirt, wears a shoulder pads, and around her shoulder is a fur that takes the form of a hood, and also carrying a battle axe which is currently aim at his neck.

The mysterious woman was wearing the hood on enabling only the tail of the braid on her left shoulder and the piercing baby blue eyes that shine under the hood visible for Hiccup to see.

Green clash with blue as they look in to each other's eyes." Put down your weapons." The woman tells Hiccup gesturing the two swords on his back and the bow.

Hiccup slowly gives the bow and arrow to the woman.

"Now for those swords barbarian hand them over."

Hiccup wouldn't let anyone touch the two swords. So he slowly stands up making the woman back away cautiously. Hiccup slowly reaches for the Inferno.

"What are you doing? I said give me those swords!"

"You want these swords?" Hiccup said as he turns around.

"Come and get them!" Hiccup said as he unleashes the Inferno and taking a fighting stance.

They both charge at each other, the Inferno clashes with the battle axe making sparks fly. To a spectator their fight doesn't look like a fight it rather looks like they are dancing, they parries each other`s blows.

"I got to give this woman props, who ever she is she`s no push over. But it`s time to end this." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup backs away a run towards a tree with the woman hot on his heels.

When Hiccup reaches the tree he runs upward on the tree and jump. When his on the air he spins around. Using the momentum of the spin he slashes downward at the woman. But the woman notices Hiccup`s action so she jump and slashes upward to parry Hiccup`s attack with full force.

The powerful blows cause their weapons to fly off a few meters away from them.

"Give up?" Hiccup asks teasingly.

The woman just smirks and takes a fighting position.

Two combatant charges at each other with kicks and punches. Well the woman is the one who gives the blows. Hiccup only block and dodge the barrage of punches and kicks unleash by the woman.

"Men what a drag I can`t hit her she`s a girl, I should just pin her down." Hiccup thought.

The woman did an unsuspecting move on Hiccup. She turns around and hit Hiccup with the back of her fist. Clearly forgetting that Hiccup wears a helmet.

The woman winces in pain. Hiccup took the opportunity and pin the woman on a tree. Hiccup holds the woman arm above her head.

"Looks like I win." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Looks like you did. Good for you and because you won I am going to make you feel heaven." The woman said in a seductive voice.

"Wait? What?" Hiccup asks curiously.

But before Hiccup could react the woman kneed him in where the sun doesn't shine.

Hiccup falls down to the ground groaning while holding his you know what.

"Augh. Sweet, Honey, Ice Tea! Why would you do that?"

The woman didn't answer. She just took her axe and took Hiccup`s bow and arrow.

But before the woman leave she turns towards Hiccup giving Hiccup a smirk." Well I'll be going now, I`ll just let them get you." The woman tells Hiccup.

"Help! Please! Someone Help me!" The woman yelled before running deep into the forest.

Not a moment later with Hiccup slowly recovers from one of the most lethal blow that can be inflicted to a man. He slowly stands up but as soon as he stands up he sees three Darieans with their bows loaded pointing at him.

"Turn around slowly with your hands raised."

Hiccup does as he was told. When he turns around he see the woman who was leading the attack earlier was standing with two men with swords at the ready.

"You`re coming with us, Barbarian." The woman tells Hiccup.

* * *

**That's for now guys' thank you for taking your time to read this. And leave a review if you want to tell me how it is. But I do like reviews. Any way thank you guys again GOD Bless.**


	7. Escape, and a Night of Awkwardness

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long like always. Sorry about that I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or any QUOTES that you guys may recognized.**

* * *

(Previously)

"Turn around slowly with your hands raised"

Hiccup does as he was told. When he turns around he see the woman who was leading the attack earlier was standing with two men with swords at the ready.

"You`re coming with us, Barbarian." The woman tells Hiccup.

(Current Situation)

"Give your two swords at him." The woman tells Hiccup while gesturing at the soldier who approaches Hiccup.

"Now…" The woman continued.

"Where's the girl you try to defile? Where!" The woman asks Hiccup.

"Girl? Trying to defile? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Don't play with me smart ass! We heard a scream coming from here so where`s the girl?" The woman asks with an irritated tone.

"OH, oh you mean that girl?" Hiccup said finally understanding the woman`s question.

"Yes, finally I made a dent in your thick skull." The woman said with relief.

"Uhh… about that you see I don't know where the girl is actually."

"What?"

"I said I don't know where the girl is."

"Then why did we hear the scream coming here?"

"Is that the only thing you can use against me?"

"…Well…"

"(Sigh) I would like to help you find the girl because she did something to me that shouldn't be done to any man."

The woman was about to retort to Hiccup`s suggestion but was cut off by one of the man that's behind her.

"Then what is your purpose here?" Man#1 asks

"And no lies!" Man#2 continued.

"(Sigh) Alright I confess, I am here to go to the City, get some supplies, persuade the King to give me her daughter then go to the other kingdom then persuade again after that stop a Great Evil that wants to destroy everything we love in Dragonica." Hiccup said as he lean on a tree.

"I said no lies!" Man#2 said to Hiccup.

"I think he`s telling the truth." Man#1 tells Man#2.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." Man#2 answers back to Man#1.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Hiccup said while looking at his nail even though it's covered by leather.

"Wait!... your trying to steal the King`s Daughter? The Princess?" The woman asks Hiccup

"What? No, Persuade, Persuade I will Persuade the King."

"Don't toy with me you, you… SON OF A HALF TRO-"The woman said to Hiccup but was cut short by one of the soldiers.

"Captain Camicazi! I found this horse near the edge of the forest."

"Who does it belongs to?" Camicazi asks the soldier.

"I don't know captain."

"Take it to the army stable at the city."

"But what about the weapons Captain?"

"Weapons? What weapons?" Camicazi asks the soldier curiously.

"I found these weapons on the horse along with some clothing and it look like the clothes belong to a man and a woman."

"Hey! That horse is mine and the weapons and Clothes… some of the clothes because some belongs to Heather."

"Heather? Then where is the girl you are referring to?" Camicazi asks Hiccup.

"Yeah about that… you see she`s been captured that's why I am here." Hiccup said while scratching the back of his neck.

Camicazi looks at Hiccup before saying." Put him in jail along with his fellow Barbarians." Camicazi then turn to the soldier who found the horse." Asks the girls that we rescue. The horse and the clothes might belong to her as for the weapons if the girl owns the weapons as well tell her to get it at the armory."

Camicazi then turns to face Hiccup again." Don't worry about staying in jail, you won`t rot in there because you will have a date." Camicazi said to Hiccup in a flirty voice.

"A Date?"

"Yes a Date… with the Noose."

"Great." Hiccup thought as his hand was being tied up.

Hiccup then spotted his Inferno lying near the foot of Camicazi. He acted like he tripped on some rock. After acting he got tripped he stealthily took the Inferno and hid it between his hands.

The soldiers then proceeds to put Hiccup in jail. Their walk towards the city jail was surrounded by silence. When they got there Hiccup could see that City was surrounded by High walls, there are towers install on top of the walls, the entrance of the wall have a giant banner (Sharp Class Symbol). When they enter the city Hiccup was amaze at how beautiful the city was and in the distance he could see the castle.

When they arrived at the jail. Hiccup was being escorted towards his cell. Hiccup memorizes the twist and turn since he enters the building. Hiccup passes by other criminals, he also sees some of the people who try to smuggle the girls and sell them into slave. Hiccup was push into his cell. They close the cell and tell Hiccup to put his hands through the hole of the bar. When Hiccup put out his hands the soldiers then cut the rope. Hiccup retracts his hands as the soldiers goes away.

Hiccup was about to sit down on his bed when one of the soldier appears." Hey tomorrow after dawn you along with your buddies will be executed in the town square." The soldier said to Hiccup with a happy tone before leaving again.

"Yeah thanks for the update." Hiccup said to the soldier even though the soldier already left.

Hiccup study the pattern of when and where the guard on duty will appear and check on him. He also studies the cell, he notices that it is a half pin barrel hinges." It's a good thing I learn how to build cells like these with Gobber." Hiccup thought.

"Now with a good leverage and proper applied of strength I can open this cell. Now what can I use for leverage." Hiccup thought as he scans his room.

He notices that his bed is not like beds that are attach to walls instead it's a small normal bed."This could work." Hiccup thought as a small smile crept on his face.

Night time has arrived. The guard that walks around the hallway. The guard visits Hiccup`s cell and see that Hiccup is currently sleeping or is he? When the guard passes Hiccup`s cell. Hiccup peek around when he notice that the guard is gone he slowly walks towards the door and see if the guard is far away. When he knows it`s safe he lifts his bed and puts the legs of the bed on the holes of the iron bars. He then went on the other end and pushes down the bed. The iron bars lifted up allowing Hiccup to squeeze through. After getting out Hiccup has a new mission to stealthily get out of jail, sneak in to the armory, get his swords and after that find and rescue Heather and retrieve his horse and their clothes. After all that is done they will lay low and then persuade the King to make the princess join him on his mission.

Hiccup cautiously walks towards the exit."It`s a good thing the others are asleep."Hiccup thought.

After slowly walking around the hall he hears voices talking. He looks back and forth. He notices that he doesn't have anywhere to hide. He sees that the light was getting brighter meaning they are getting close. Hiccup looks up he sees that he can go up there and hide there for a while but he needs to hold on to the ceiling.

Hiccup had a two options hang above until the guards pass by or he can use the easy way.

Hiccup face palm for clearly forgetting about an ability that only a highly train NightFury can do "Shadow Meld".

"Men… I am such an idiot to completely forget about this ability."Hiccup said in a whisper so the inmates and guards won`t hear him. Hiccup then looks around for a really dark corner where he can use the ability.(Note the Shadow Meld can be use to meld in the dark but the user will be seen if the user is near a light. And also it will drain some Dragon Fire when its being use.).

Hiccup found a corner with a few barrels near the exit. He runs towards the corner while using his ability. When he gets there he duck behind the barrels. The guards pass by him, he sees the guards interact with the other guards who were patrol on the other end of the hallway.

When he notices that the guards are too busy talking to each other he took the chance and carefully opens the door without the guards noticing.

Now that he was outside. He looks around to find the armory before the guards' notice that he has escape. Hiccup went towards the market place to see if he can get some answers.

When he get to the market place he see there was a small clipboard in the center. Hiccup looks closely and see it was a map of the city."You are here… How convenient." Hiccup said as he looks at the map."Armory, armory, where are you." Hiccup mutters to himself.

Hiccup finally found the location of the was about to leave but when he turned around he didn`t notice that a guard was there staring at him. The guard then walks towards Hiccup. Hiccup notice that the guard was holding a torch, he remember that he was still using Shadow Meld."Crap I need to get out here!" Hiccup said through his teeth.

Hiccup gets away from the guard. When he gets some distance he hears the guards say "I hate night shift, why can`t they go and roam around the city I mean I am still new."

"They're letting newbies guard the city at night? Well I don't care as long as they make it easy for me." Hiccup said while turning around and going to the direction of the armory.

Hiccup hides in a dark ally in front of the armory. He then deactivate his ability to conserve Dragon Fire.

Hiccup then lean on the wall to make him less visible even though he`s being concealed by the dark. He looks again and he see there are two guards standing in front of the armory. He started to think of a plan to sneak pass the guards, he was so busy to come up with a plan that he didn't realize that an eight legged animal is climbing up from his back to his face.

He didn't realize the spider till it block the sight of Hiccup`s right eye (It's a good thing he was still wearing his helmet.) Hiccup froze when he realize it was a spider. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore he scream on top of his lungs.

Meanwhile Heather was currently sleeping on a hotel where she was place by the soldiers that rescue her for her to rest up. Heather`s peaceful slumber was disturb by a loud scream. Heather sits straight up."Gosh… what type of girl would scream her lungs out in this hour?" Heather said sleepily while looking out of the window. Heather then continues to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Armory the two guards also heard **(Probably all the resident of the city has been woke up.**) the scream they thought it was a girl as well but they are near Hiccup they rush towards the alley to help the girl in need. When they arrive there they see a man in leather armor frantically dancing around.

"Can we help you?" Guard#1 asks Hiccup.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Hiccup repeated while pointing at the spider.

Guard#2 then slowly walks towards Hiccup then cautiously grabs the spider gently.

Hiccup sigh in relief as the spider was gone."Ah… Thank you very much good sir."

"But now I got to knock you out." Hiccup said to the one who grab the spider.

"Wha-" Guard#2 was about to say before being punch by Hiccup straight in the jaw causing him to be knock out.

Guard#1 unsheathed his sword and was about to attack Hiccup. But Hiccup quickly charges at the guard and disarm the man. Hiccup pin the guard to the wall and put the sword behind the guard`s neck.

"Is the door to the armory lock?" Hiccup asks the guard.

"Why should I tell you?" the guard said to Hiccup.

Hiccup then pressed the sword at the man`s neck. "Unless you don't want to die right now I suggest you should tell me."

"Ok, ok it`s not lock!." The guard said through gritted teeth.

"Is there anyone inside?"

"No"

"Ok thanks for the information… and hey do you have by any chance know any girl name Heather that was rescue earlier this morning?"

"No, but I do know that the girls they rescue from the smugglers are in Linda`s Hotel!."

"Are there any guards there?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean 'I think so'?"

"Well how should I know if there are guards there? Newbies like me are just assign to our place no questions ask."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all I know I swear."

"Well thanks." Hiccup said as he knock out the guard unconscious.

Hiccup then went inside the armory. He search for his swords, after 30 minutes of searching for his swords he finally found them.

"Now to find Heather. It's a good thing there`s a map in the armory as well. It's like they are making it easy for infiltrator to stroll around their city."

Hiccup then found Linda`s hotel location. Hiccup quickly yet stealthily heads towards the hotel. When he gets there he sees that the hotel was unguarded.

"What the… why aren't there any guards?" Hiccup said to himself.

He looks around to see if there are Guards nearby. Seeing the coast is clear he climb the walls of the hotel. He peeks through the windows to find Heather. He searches around the 1st and 2nd floor but no sign of Heather.

"Don't tell me she`s on the third floor." Hiccup thought while looking up and keeping himself balance so he wouldn't fall. Hiccup then climb up. When he gets there he peeks through the single window of the third floor."They put her in the attic? They might be over crowded. But it looks like it really is a room on the attic, with a soft bed, chimney etc." Hiccup thought while looking at Heather`s room.

Hiccup then knocks on Heather`s window while holding himself up.

Heather wakes up by the sound of someone knocking on the window. She sleepily looks at her window. They stare at each other for a moment until she recognized who it was.

"OH My GODDESSES! Hiccup! What are you doing!?" Heather said as she quickly open the window for Hiccup to enter.

When Hiccup enters the room Heather tells Hiccup to sit down while gesturing at the bed.

"Where have you been?" Heather asks Hiccup.

"Strolling around the city looking for you." Hiccup said to Heather as he removes his helmet and swords from his back and placing them on the floor.

"Why are you looking for me?" Heather curiously asks Hiccup as she lit up a lamp beside her bed.

"You got capture remember?"

"Then how did you know I was here?" Heather said as she sits besides Hiccup.

"I interrogated some guards." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Wait… you threaten them did you?"

"A Bit."

"What do you mean a bit?" Heather asks Hiccup. "And I am guessing that you also threaten a girl? Heather continue.

"A Girl? I never threaten a female guard actually. Hiccup defended himself.

"Then… why did I hear a girl scream earlier?" Heather curiously asks Hiccup.

Hiccup blush because Heather also thinks that his scream is like a girl`s scream.

"Uhmm… well… How should I know? Maybe it's some girl having a nightmare?" Hiccup awkwardly said while scratching his cheek.

"Maybe your right. But still that girl can scream."

Hiccup awkwardly laugh.

"So are you staying here?"

"With you? On the same bed?" Hiccup curiously asks.

Heather realizes that she invited Hiccup to sleep with her on the same bed causing her to blush and look away.

"Uhhm yeah it can't be help." Heather said while putting some strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So I'll be getting some extra pillows and covers." Heather said while standing up to get some pillows and covers.

Moments later Heather returns with a lot of pillows.

"I only need 1 pillow Heather."

"I know but I gather some to put some line between us." Heather said as she put some pillows on the bed. After arranging the line they awkwardly lay on the bed with their backs facing each other.

"G-goodnight Hiccup."

"Y-yeah goodnight Heather."

Heather was the first one fall asleep. While Hiccup was still wide awake.

"Man, things couldn't get more awkward than this." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup then put out the light from the lamp and then lay down to sleep. After some minutes Hiccup finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Well this is it for now guys. Thank you for taking your time to read this I really appreciate it. And reviews and criticism are appreciated. And if you have some question about this chapter don't be shy to ask me and I will try to answer them. And sorry if my writing confuses you it's just that I am not good at describing things. Anyway guys GOD Bless.**


	8. The Girl with a Hood and a Tournament

**Hey guys sorry for taking long to update as always but here it is. Hope you guys like. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS CHARACTER. AND I ALSO DON'T OWN SOME REFERRENCES THAT YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZES. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

Hiccup was able to sleep peacefully, even forgetting about that he was sleeping in the same bed with Heather. That is until he remember something very, very important. He bolted upright waking Heather up in the process.

"Wha- what?... I am up!" Heather said while yawning and stretching.

Heather then stare at Hiccup like she`s processing something. Minutes has pass and it finally hit Heather. Her eyes widen in realization, she puts her arms around her.

"What… did you do to me? I thought you weren't that type of guy Hiccup." Heather said in a shaky and scared voice.

Hiccup finally looks at Heather with his face portraying full of panic." What do you mean I do to you?"

"Why are you in my bed?!" Heather shouted.

"Why am I in your bed? Well for your information Heather you invited me to.

Heather finally remembers that she invited Hiccup to sleep with her( sleep only no funny business). Heather then calms down and ask why he was still awake in this hour. Hiccup only shake his head in response making Heather suspicious.

"Seriously Hiccup what`s wrong you could tell me." Heather urge Hiccup to spill the beans. But Hiccup still shakes his head.

"It`s nothing Heather it`s just that I forgot to get my swords and armor from the armory."

"Sheesh Hiccup don't scare me like that just because of 2 dumb swords and a set of armor." Heather said in relief.

"They are not just some 2 dumb swords and armor, they are very important to me ok." Hiccup said as he gets out of bed and starts to put on his leather armor and helmet. Heather then sits on the bed and watch Hiccup puts on his armor. Hiccup notice that Heather was staring at him from the side of his eyes.

"Could you not stare it`s really creepy you know." Hiccup said in a flat tone while not looking at Heather. Heather blush and turn away, she didn't realize that she was actually staring at Hiccup.

"Who? Me staring? At you? I am not staring I- I just zone out." Heather stutter.

After Hiccup finish his preparation, he went towards the window to get his equipment when all of the sudden someone knock at Heather`s door.

"Heather, dear are you alright we heard you scream earlier, can you let us in?" They heard an elderly female voice.

Hiccup looks at Heather then back at the window scanning the ground to see if there are patrols nearby.

"I am fine, it`s just that a spider land right into my face and I totally panic because of it but everything is fine now you guys can all go back to sleep or whatever business you guys are doing." Heather reassured the woman.

The old woman then say her goodnight before leaving and going back to her room. Heather then look at Hiccup again who was about to jump through the window. "We could ask them nicely to give back your equipment and clear your name." Heather tells Hiccup.

Hiccup look back at Heather again."I know but I got some unsettled business to take care off but still if I get back you're going to help me clear my name and claim my equipments." Hiccup said before jumping off the window leaving Heather alone.

Hiccup landed safely from the 3d floor, having the ability of Dragon Fire gives him more resistant to damage than any normal humans can handle. After landing safely Hiccup sprinted towards the armory again to look for his equipments. When he was 2 houses away from the armory he saw that there are more guards than before probably because the 2 guards he knock out earlier have alerted the others.

Hiccup hides in an alley to think of a plan to get in the armory without him being notice by the guards. He thinks for a while until he notice that someone was getting out of the side of the armory through the window. But as he watches the figure gets out of the armory he also notice that figure got his swords.

Hiccup then uses his Shadow Meld. He follows the mysterious figure while being careful not to get too close on the light. Hiccup follows the figure through the twist and turn of the alley. He keep on following the mysterious figure until they make it out of the wall and into the woods.

Hiccup was really starting to get irritated for following the figure for about hours now. So he turn off his Shadow Meld ability and was about to shout at the figure until it stop in the middle of the clearing.

Hiccup hides in the bushes and see the figure unsheathe his swords. The figure then inspects Hiccup`s sword, after inspecting it the figure the starts to test his swords by cutting some of the trees.

Hiccup getting annoyed at how the figure starts abusing his swords, he leap out of his hiding place and yell at the figure.

The said figure then turns around; at that point Hiccup recognizes the figure as the woman who kicked him in the groin. Wanting some paybacks he starts to walk close to the woman.

Hiccup could still see the woman`s attire didn't change, but even still the attire didn't change he could see the woman grinned at him under her hood. As he got close he could clearly see the woman`s cold baby blue eyes pierce through the hood and the darkness.

"I see that you're still alive, and here I thought that the last time we will meet is when you are hang later this morning." The woman said in a cheery tone.

"Well as much I want to be hang, I have more important business to be finish than to sit around that stinking cell and wait around till death embrace me in her O so loving arm." Hiccup said in a sarcastic manner making the woman laugh.

"Well it's a good thing you're still cheery after that." The woman said as she uses Hiccup`s swords and take a fighting stance.

"You're using my own swords to kill me… nice." Hiccup said as he unleashes the Inferno and taking a fighting stance of his own. He then see the woman`s eye shine as he unleashes the Inferno.

"Oohh I would never get tired of seeing that beautiful thing… can I have it when you die?" The woman pleaded Hiccup.

Hiccup`s eyebrow rose for a second." Sure you can, but you will have to wait for a really, really long time." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Hiccup charges at the woman first. He slashes to the left trying to disarm the woman.

The woman saw the attack coming and parry the blow sent by Hiccup. Hiccup slashes again this time from the right, but the woman parries the attack then using the other sword to slash at Hiccup`s abdomen. Hiccup duck and uses his Inferno to parry the attack. Hiccup jumps back to have some space but the woman charges at him at the moment he jump. While Hiccup is in mid air, the woman uses both the swords to slash him from the side. Hiccup acted fast a block the attack, because Hiccup was in mid air the force from the attack send him flying towards a tree.

Hiccup was send flying towards the tree. Hiccup`s back made contact with tree, the force from the impact made some crack on the other side of the tree. Hiccup was shock for him to be send back flying towards a tree it has to be a really powerful attack. He knows that whoever this woman was has strength but He didn't expect this woman to be this powerful.

Hiccup was currently on the floor leaning on the tree for support. He looks up and see the woman approaching him, he notice something dimly glowing on her wrists but it vanish quickly. "You have the ability of Dragon Fire don't you?" Hiccup ask while looking directly in the woman`s eyes.

The woman stops her advance on Hiccup and stares at him." Dragon Fire… what's that?" The woman asks Hiccup as her index finger was on her chin.

Hiccup stared at the woman for a moment. He was actually curious about this woman. He doesn't know what type of magic this woman did for him to be sent flying through the air. Hiccup then stands up and take another fighting stance, he see the woman take a fighting stance as well. Not wanting to get sent off to another tree Hiccup keeps his distance.

Hiccup starts to circle the woman as he unleashes the inferno again. The woman didn't move an inch from her position, she only move her head to see where Hiccup`s position was. Hiccup was now at the woman`s back, he charges at the woman, when he was a few meters from the woman he spins and uses the momentum to add to the power he will deliver to the woman`s back.

The woman sense the fire from the inferno she quickly turn around and block the attack by using both of Hiccup`s swords. The woman stumble back from the blow, she regain her composure and counter with an attack of her own, she sprinted towards Hiccup while wildly slashing Hiccup from left to right, up to down.

Hiccup backs away from the woman`s onslaught of attacks, he successfully dodge most of the attacks but some of the attacks was able to scratch his leather armor. Hiccup notice that her attacks was getting stronger and faster. Getting tired of dodging the attacks Hiccup jumps back and unleashes a mildly powerful blast of air directly at the woman`s stomach.

The woman was sent back a few meters and landed on her back with a grunt. The woman was disarmed by the powerful spell making the swords fly towards Hiccup.

The swords landed a few meters away from Hiccup, he sigh a breath of relief then starts to walk towards his swords. After he picks up his sword Hiccup inspect the swords for any type of damage, seeing no damage that will need for repairs, he then turns around to go back to the city. Before Hiccup starts to walk away he turns his head towards the unconscious girl who was laying on the ground. After looking at the girl Hiccup looks at the sky and see that is was already dawn, he look back again at the woman.

"I can`t just leave her hear especially in that state." Hiccup thought as he stare at the woman and while putting his sword in their respective place.

After hesitating for a moment Hiccup walks towards the girl, after reaching the girl he carries the woman bridal style towards a tree. As he carries the woman towards the tree he glance at the woman, he wonders why the hood hasn't left her head even though he use a wing spell. He set down the woman`s back against the tree. After carefully setting down the woman Hiccup takes a few steps back and sit in front of her.

He patiently wait for the woman to wake up, as he wait for the woman to wake up he unclip his helmet and removes it, he put his helmet on the ground beside him. He was suddenly curious on what the woman look like he reach for the hood and tries to remove it.

Hiccup successfully remove the hood and look at the woman`s face. Hiccup froze as he stare at the woman`s face, she was beautiful… no she was the definition of beautiful, her golden blonde hair shine as the light from the sum touch her hair. Hiccup was in awe at the woman`s beauty that he wasn't able to remove hand from the hood, he also didn`t realize that the woman was starting to wake up.

The woman wakes up with her vision a bit blurry but it was starting to back to normal, she looks around her surrounding, her line of sight landed on Hiccup. She stare at Hiccup`s feature she starts to blush until she notice that Hiccup has remove her hood, thinking that Hiccup will do something indecent her she pushes Hiccup away from her.

Hiccup landed on his butt and stare at the woman, he see the woman tries to stand up, she notice that the woman`s leg was shaking due to the blow he deliver to the girl earlier.

"Hey don't stand up you need to rest." Hiccup tells the woman.

The woman ignores Hiccup`s protest and stand up while putting her right hand on the tree for support."Why would I? you try to violate me." The woman said to Hiccup.

"Violate you? I wasn't planning to. I am just trying to help you." Hiccup reassured the woman.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you remove my hood?" The woman said to Hiccup making him blush that the woman se him removing her hood.

"I am just curious on what you look like so I take off your hood and I wasn't planning on removing anything else from your attire." Hiccup said as he scratches his cheek from embarrassment.

He sees that the woman was now starting to walk away from him. He quickly stands up to assist the girl, as he was going to the girl he accidentally slip and landed on top of the girl.

Their noses are centimeters away from touching each other. The two stares at each other eyes, blue clash with green. They both stay in the same position for a while, both faces red.

"Move." The woman tells Hiccup almost in a whisper.

"No… you move." Hiccup said to the woman with a whisper as well.

Then their face started get close, they both close their eyes and slightly open their mouths. Their lips are so close touch each others, until the woman`s eye suddenly open.

The woman pushes Hiccup off her and starts to walk away. Hiccup stare at the woman dumbfounded. The woman then looks at Hiccup through her shoulder, Hiccup could still see the blush on the woman`s face even from their distance.

"If you ever see me in public don't you dare tell anyone what happen here. I don't know who you are but if you tell someone about this I will find you and I will kill you." The woman said before putting on her hood and running off.

Hiccup watches the woman run off towards the city. He stays there for a while until he sits up and dusted himself off. He then went towards his helmet and put it on.

He started to walk towards the gate of the city."No use of hiding now at this hour."

Hiccup was now in front of the giant gate of the city, he see some guards look at him as he enters the gate but they didn't stop him. He was curious on why none of them tries to stop. As he walks towards the place where Heather was currently at, he pass by the residents of the city, they all look at him curiously. The staring went on until he reaches the hotel.

When Hiccup got near the hotel he could see Heather standing there talking to 2 guards, but the guards attire are different from the ones he had encounter previously, they are probably the commanding officers.

As he gets close he see Heather looks in his direction and waved at him with a smile. Heather then turn back at the officers and points at Hiccup. He see the officers nod at her from something she said.

He pass by the officers that talks to Heather a moment ago and they nod at him he return the gesture by giving them a nod as well. When he reach Heather, Hiccup asks why the guards haven't stop him from entering the city earlier.

"Hey what was that about/" Hiccup ask Heather while pointing at the officers who were now far away from them." And why didn't the guards stop me from entering earlier?" Hiccup continued as he removed his helmet.

"Oh, well you got me to thanks for that. I said to the officers that you are not a fugitive, a thief, a human smuggler, a pedophile, and a molester." Heather said with a smile making Hiccup look at her as if she grown a beard.

"Wait… they think I am a… pedophile and a molester?" Hiccup asks Heather in a curious tone.

"No but I just tell them that for fun." Heather said with her smile not fading.

"Oh yes! Just for laugh I am definitely laughing from that!" Hiccup exaggerated.

"Hey! It was funny… to me though." Heather said sheepishly.

"Seriously how did you know where to find the right person to tell that?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"I didn't, they are the one that come to me, you see the officers I was talking to earlier are with a woman, it seems that the woman is seriously a high ranker those guys obey her. And I think her name was something like Kamay?, Caman?, or was it-"

"I think the name you are looking for is Camicazi." Hiccup tells Heather.

"Yeah Camicazi that's right, how did you know?"

"She`s the one that captured me." Hiccup said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You got your ass handed to you by a girl?" Heather said between laughs.

"Well technically she isn't the one that really captured me it was the guards she just ordered them." Hiccup said to Heather.

"But still you got your ass handed to you." Heather said while smiling this time.

"Yeah sure whatever, but it would have turn out differently if that woman didn't attack me for no reason."

"So a girl did beat you?" Heather said while her smile is getting bigger.

"No she didn't beat me, she cheated."

"And how did she cheat? Please enlighten me."

"She kicked me here!" Hiccup said while pointing at his groin.

Heather looks at where Hiccup was pointing at. And when she see where Hiccup has been kicked she cringed just thinking about a scene when he was kicked.

"Ok I think I finally understand why you've been beaten by a girl." Heather said to Hiccup." Then care to explain what happen to you now?" Heather continued while gesturing at the cuts and dust on Hiccup`s leather armor.

"Oh! I ran into her again."

"Wow you guys sure do encounter each other a lot maybe its destiny for you guys to meet and fight until you guys become an item." Heather said while smiling.

"What?"

"You know… you and her become lovers, then get married, have kids, and they you guys will die of old age beside each other." Heather said in a dreamy tone.

Hiccup looks at Heather like she grown another head."That will never happen and what makes you think that will happen?" Hiccup asks Heather while crossing his arm.

"My mother told me so; she said that if a woman can beat the crap out a man they will be perfect for each other and besides you told me that the woman you fought has beaten you twice. You guys are like destiny level perfect for each other!" Heather squeals like a school girl making the others who was minding their own business look at her.

"(Sigh) Whatever you say. But I still don't know why your mother would come up with something like that." Hiccup said dismissively.

"Yeah you should really rest and the guys earlier brought our stuff here. They are currently in my room."

"How nice of them and do you know where I can get a bath?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"The bath house of the hotel duh and don't worry all the girls had already taken a bath so you won't have a chance to peek on the girls."

"It`s like you making me into a pervert or something."

Heather just laughs at Hiccup." Just go will you. Meet me at the city market all right." Heather said before walking off.

"That girl is weird but a good type of weird" Hiccup thought before entering the hotel.

An hour later Hiccup finish cleaning himself and started to make his way toward the city market. When his in the market Hiccup searches for Heather through the crowd. He finally spotted her, he see that she was looking at the people who are behind a booth; the booth has some banner hanging from them saying "JOIN IN ON THE ANNUAL FIGHT FOR THE ROSE!"

Hiccup then went towards Heather and taps her shoulder. Heather turns around a see Hiccup in a clean green long sleeve shirts, brown pants, and still wearing his leather boots.

"Oh good you clean now, look at that." Heather said pointing at the booth. "Come on lets go there."Heather continued while dragging Hiccup towards the booth.

They made it in front of the booth. The man behind the booth look at them and smile warmly at them." Welcome! Do you want to join our event?" The man asks.

"Yes I want to participate!" Heather exclaimed happily.

"Oh I am sorry young lady but only men are allowed in this competition." The man said sadly towards Heather." But your boyfriend here can join." The man gestures to Hiccup.

"Join in Hiccup!" Heather exclaimed at Hiccup happily.

"No." Hiccup said flatly.

"What! Why?" Heather asks Hiccup.

"Why would I?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"Because, because…" Heather tries to think of a reason to make Hiccup join.

"Because if you win you will have dinner with the royal family!" The man exclaimed in a happy tone.

"That's it?" Hiccup ask with his brow raised.

"Yes! Free food! You got to join in now!." Heather pleaded to Hiccup." And he is not my boyfriend." Heather tells the man gesturing to Hiccup.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you tow are a couple." The man apologizes.

"That's ok beside He is already taken." Heather tells the man.

"OOHHH, do tell." The man encourage Heather to continue.

"Well my mom said that if a woman can beat the crap out of a man they are perfect for each other. And guess what my friend Hiccup here got his ass handed to him by a girl… TWICE!." Heather tells the man.

"Oh my, that is very true. So young man if you want to impress that lady of yours you have to join this event." The man urges Hiccup.

Sighing in defeat so he wouldn't get embarrassed even more. He asks the man where he could sign in. The man gives Hiccup a piece of paper and a quill. Hiccup then sign all what is needed to be sign. After finishing the paper work the man tell them that the event will start this afternoon.

Hiccup and Heather where about to go somewhere else when Heather turns around and ask the man behind the booth." Hey what's this event for anyway?"

"We do this every year, we will explain what`s needed to be explain in the tournament." The man tells Heather."Oh and I almost forgot later you need to be in the Colosseum." The man said pointing at the giant infrastructure.

"OK, thanks." Heather said before sprinting towards Hiccup.

"What did you do back there?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"I just asks the man why they held this kind of event." Heather casually said to Hiccup.

"What did he say?"

"He said that they do this every year and all the thing that needed to be explain will be explain at the staring of the event. And oh yeah we will go there." Heather said to Hiccup then pointing at the Colosseum.

Hiccup whistle at how big the arena was.

"So what do you want to do now? To kill some time?" Hiccup asks Heather.

Heather thinks for a moment." Let`s eat!" Heather tells Hiccup.

"Fine I am also hungry anyway, after that where going to look around." Hiccup said to Heather.

"OK! Let`s GO!" Heather said while running ahead of Hiccup.

Hiccup chase after Heather as they search for a place for them to eat.

* * *

**Well that's for now I hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you want but I really like reviews though XD. Anyway guys GOD Bless.**


	9. Goddess Allana and the announcement!

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long it`s just that I am back at school and my schedule is killing me though when I have a free time I become too lazy to even write sorry about that. I DON'T HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

As Heather and Hiccup was wandering in the market place to wait for the tournament, they found a place for them to eat, the place was small but when they enter the small joint they see that the outside appearance of the place lie about the inside. Once they enter the place, the delicious aroma of the beautiful delicacies hit their nostrils.

The people who works at the place welcome them with "Hello come in." and "Please take a seat and will be right with you."

"Wow!" Heather exclaimed amaze at the place while looking around." I still don't know how they did it though?" Heather continued with a curious tone.

Hiccup look at her with a bored expression sketched on his face."What?"

Heather look at him with an innocent look."You know how they make it look like the place is small then when you enter it, it's huge!." Heather said while extending her arms sideways to show the point of showing the size of the place.

Hiccup just smile at Heather`s innocence to the style the engineers use to make this place."Well you could thank the architect and engineers who help build this place."

They then find a sit on the corner, the table has two sits probably often use by people who goes on a date, or people doing business. A moment later a waitress come up to them and asks what they want to eat and give them a list of the different variety of foods they serve. The waitress has an average height; she also has a shoulder length red hair that was curled at the end, she was wearing a brown clothes and a apron.

Heather was busy scanning the menu for something good to eat while Hiccup just stares curiously at the menu on his hand. The waitress notices Hiccup`s curiosity and ask what's wrong.

"Nothing wrong… it's just that I don't actually know this dishes nor I have even heard about it." Hiccup said while scratching his cheek clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well that's ok where are you from anyway?" The waitress asks Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to answer the waitress`s question with a lie but Heather beat him to it."His from the village on the side of the Circular Mountain Ranges."

"That's pretty near, so why haven't you heard about Dariean cuisine?

"The village I was from doesn't like to interact with outsider so that's why we haven't heard about your local cuisine, sorry about that." Hiccup tells the waitress.

The woman nods at Hiccup`s answer and waited patiently for the two to make an order. After a while Heather finally have an order in mine and asks Hiccup if want that dish as well. Hiccup agree to Heather`s suggestion because he doesn't know the dishes that they serve here.

They tell the waitress their order and the waitress then write it down and walk away. The two then waited for their order to arrive, Hiccup was leaning on the chair while looking around the place, while Heather was tapping her fingers at the table. Heather then notice something silver tied around Hiccup`s neck.

"Hey what`s that you have their Hiccup?" Heather asks Hiccup, causing Hiccup to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup ask Heather then follows her gaze to his neck."You mean this thing?" Hiccup said pointing at the chains of his necklace. Heather nods at Hiccup.

"I got this from my parents, they gave this to me before I left."

"Can you show it to me?" Heather said while extending her hand to get the pendant. But before Heather`s hand touch the pendant Hiccup backs away a bit so Heather wouldn't be able to get the pendant."That pendant must be really important to you for me not allowed to touch it."

"Yeah it`s pretty important and valuable to me."

The two continue on about daily stuff that normal… well as normal as they can get. The people keep chatting until their food has arrived. The waitress then put their food on the table and set up the entire utensil that Hiccup and Heather will use. They thank the waitress before eating their food.

After eating their food they exit the place and continue on their tour around the market place. After a minute of walking they stumble upon the temple of the Goddesses.

The temple was primarily made of marble, the pillars, and the steps to the temple.

They decided that they will visit for a short while. After they are in the temple they see that many people are bowing, giving offerings, and praying to the goddesses. In the middle of the huge temple stands 5 statues of the Goddesses made from gold. The goddesses has each their own guardian alongside. From the left stands a statue of a woman with a shoulder length hair, she wears a robe, she holds a small plant on both of her hands.

Hiccup and Heather approach the statue and read the description on the base of the statue. Hiccup then reads the description.

"Roselle, goddess of water. She controls the ocean or any type of water; she embodies fishing, sea animals, feast, pleasure, fun, and prosperity."

"Ok looks like every goddess has a purpose." Heather said as she also read the description.

"(Laughs) what do you think the goddesses are just watching us from their place and let us do what we want?" Hiccup said to Heather with a smirk.

"Actually yeah that`s what I think this goddesses do every day."

"Fine if that's what you think I am not going to argue with that. So let`s just move to the next one ok?" Hiccup said as he shakes his head with a small smile.

"Fine."

The two then went to the next goddess; the goddess also has shoulder length hair and carries a bow and arrows. They then read the description.

"Aira, goddess of earth. She embodies harvest, land animals, nature, love, peace, and child birth."Hiccup said while looking at Heather. "They don't have much descriptions on this two goddesses don't they?" Hiccup continued.

"Yes, we humans don't much about the goddesses." Said an unknown voice.

The two got startled at the unknown voice so they turned around quickly only to see a short elderly woman with her gray hairs in a bun, she wears a brown sleeve shirt and a long brown skirt reaching into her knees and she wears a green pants under the skirt.

"The two put their hands to their chest trying to calm themselves down."Don't do that like… ever." Heather said as she looks at the elderly woman.

"Heather where are your manners? She`s just an old lady." Hiccup said to Heather while gesturing at the older woman."Umm hello, my name is Hiccup and this is my friend Heather." Hiccup continued.

"My name is Evelyn. And it`s true we don't know much about the goddesses, so we try to search for more understanding about them but until now we don't have much." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Wait we? What do you mean by we" Hiccup and Heather asks in unison making Evelyn look at them with a smile.

"Yes we, me along with other people are searching for more information about the goddesses but we haven't been able to find anything asides from the old discoveries."Evelyn tells the two."Now come, I will give you a tour on the remaining goddesses." Evelyn said as she gestures the other statues.

The two then follow Evelyn to the next statue and listen to her as she face them and gesture at the statue." This is goddess Arianne, she is the goddess of fire, and she embodies war, violence, and battle strategy. But that's all we can describe her for now."

"Then about the next two you might be wondering why this tow are holding hands?" Evelyn asks the two then getting nods from them."Now this two needs each other because they represent light and dark. The one on the left is goddess Darie she is the goddess of light, and she embodies wisdom, beauty, life. And she holds the sun in her left hand. The Darieans also name themselves after her."

"Now this one is Allana, goddess of darkness, and she also embodies wisdom, beauty, but this time death. She holds the moon on her free hand." Evelyn said before being cut off by Hiccup.

"Wait, why is her statue not clean like the others?" Hiccup asks Evelyn while catching Heather`s attention as well.

"Nobody worships her so thus no one even cares if her statue is filthy or not and if someone do still worship her there's a towel and a bucket of water if they wish to clean the statue.."

"Well then where are they?" Heather asks.

"Whom do you mean?" Evelyn asks curiously.

"Her worshippers?" Heather asks again while putting her hands on her waist.

"Her worshippers are long gone after the great war. People who worship her are evil men and women."

Hiccup looks at the statue of Allana. He stares at her for a moment until he suddenly feels a pulse in his body. He then slowly walks towards the statue, he then pick up the towel and dump it in the bucket and then started cleaning the statue. Evelyn looks at Hiccup wondering why he is cleaning the statue of the goddess of darkness. Meanwhile Heather is also staring at Hiccup then at the statue, like Hiccup she feels a pulse inside her body and before she realized she was also starting to to clean the statue.

When the two have cleaned the statue Evelyn asks them why they cleaned the statue of Allana. The two look at each other before looking back at Evelyn."W-we don't know. It`s just like something make us do it. Like it was instinct." Hiccup tells Evelyn.

Evelyn puts a finger in her chin and thinks of a reason why they have started cleaning the statue. Coming off with no answer Evelyn just shrugged it off and asks the two if they want to join her stroll in the market. The two remembers that there was a competition they need to get to, they politely declined Evelyn`s offer.

The two then say their goodbyes to Evelyn and went out of the temple. When they got out of the temple Heather looks at the sky and sees the sun almost setting. As they walk towards the Colosseum Hiccup turn to Heather."SO the event starts at sundown?"

"That what is said in the fliers I was reading while you are in the hotel."

The two arrive at the Colosseum, when they arrive at the Colosseum they have expected it to be full of people but when they got there the only people they saw was the royal family on the balcony and the other participants. They ask one of the guards why they are the only ones in the arena.

"Because the competition won`t start now, the only thing there is for today is the announcement of the rule and the sets of events that will be held after this day." The guard tells the two."Now if you could be so kind sir can you go there and join the other participants." The guard continues while gesturing Hiccup to join the others.

Hiccup then join the other participants in the middle of the arena and waited for the king to come out of the balcony, behind the curtains. They waited patiently until they heard a trumpet signaling the king`s arrival.

All the participants look up on the balcony and see the king along with the queen and the princess. Hiccup looks up and scans the balcony, but his line of sight only lands on a particular person.

Hiccup was about to wave at the princess until he heard the king starts to make his speech."Good evening great warriors from our great kingdom of Eve and other warriors from across the land, I king Reynold of Eve thank you for joining our annual FIGHT FOR THE ROSE!" The king boomed with happiness.

"And as you all know whoever wins will be joining us to a royal feast! And they can say what they want and I will make it possible if I can " the participants cheer after hearing food as a prize and a wish.

"And of course the one who will come out to the top will be allowed to be wed to my beautiful and only daughter." The king said gesturing towards the princess. The participants cheered even more aside from Hiccup who just stared at them like they have grown multiple heads.

"But!" The king continued silencing the participants."Only if my daughter agrees to be wed to the winner."

Hiccup then looks at the princess and see she was tense from the offer her dad made even though she was given a choice to accept the winner or not.

Astrid looks at the participants one by one until her gaze lands upon Hiccup. They stare at each other for a long minute until Hiccup breaks eye contact and looks away. Astrid glares at Hiccup remembering their encounters at each other only ending with someone getting knockdown. Astrid continues to glare at Hiccup but she didn't notice that her dad follow her gaze and see she was looking at Hiccup.

King Reynold then calls Hiccup."You there young man! On the far left!" Hiccup looks around then point a finger at himself to make sure the King was calling him."Yes! You the skinny one." Hiccups looks at the other participants and see that he was indeed the only skinny one in the bunch.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" Hiccup said while bowing to show respect to the king.

"Why did you join this event?" The king said with a smile.

Hiccup didn't think the king would ask him that question. He was thinking on what to answer the king`s question. He was about to tell the king that he join this event for free food for he couldn't think anything else to say but was cut off when he hears Heather shouting from the sits on the left of the arena.

"Yeah! Go Hiccup! Win and marry the princess then have plenty of kids and live happily ever after!" Heather yelled while comically waving a banner that says Go! Hiccup! The other participants and guards looks at Heather with a smile because of her enthusiasm. While the king only boomed in laughter, the queen only shakes her head with smile, as for Astrid she blushes deep red while looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup also blushes deep red and looks at the king and frantically shake his head while waving his hand to deny Heather`s suggestion. Hiccup then looks at Astrid and see her looking at him with a red face, at seeing Astrid flustered face Hiccup gulps and blush even more and looks away from Astrid.

When she saw Hiccup looks at her she averted eye contact as well, her father see her embarrassed but doesn't want to embarrassed her any further so he change the topic."Now enough about that, we`ll continue about the event; tomorrow you all we`ll show all your skills, then show who is the fastest runner, strongest man, sharpest man, and then last but not least the duel itself. You will be pitted against each other whoever wins will advance to the next round and the last two who last until the finals will fight until someone either surrender or be defeated in combat." The king said to ever combatant.

"That's for now, rest up, have a clean fight tomorrow and good luck and goodnight." With that the king dismisses everyone.

After every combatant left the arena the royal family was escorted back to the chariot. On the way home their trip was filled with silence. Astrid was currently looking out the window looking at the kingdom. Her father then tries to start a conversation."Astrid I know you don't like being a prize in this event but it's tradition, a stupid tradition."

Astrid looks at Reynold."Then why don't you call it off if you find it stupid?"

"I can't it's a tradition that has always been there since the creation of our kingdom."

Astrid just sigh. Then the whole trip was again filled with silence. Astrid`s mom elbows Reynold at the gut and said to do something about this.

"Umm Astrid I saw how you look at that young lad back there is there anything we need to know? You don't get flustered like that before even if someone did say that." Reynold asks with a curious and nervous tone.

Astrid again blushed that her parents saw that she blush earlier for a total stranger`s words."It`s nothing I got shock that's all" Astrid said to her parents trying to convince them that what she is saying is true.

"But that young man is cute as well." Astrid`s mom said to Astrid making Astrid blush even more.

"So what if he is cute it's not like I will fall for him." Astrid said while looking out the window avoiding eye contact with her parents.

"Then what would you do if he wins the tournament?" Reynold asks his daughter making Astrid goes wide eye at the possibility that Hiccup may win the tournament.

"OH Crap his right what if that jerk did win the tournament? What will I do then... wait I can reject him if he ever did have the balls to do that, yeah that's right I can reject him." Astrid thought.

"So what would you do Astrid? If he did win the tournament and tries to marry you?" Reynold said with a curious tone while looking at Astrid with a raise brow.

"I`ll reject him like I did with everybody." Astrid said while still looking at the window.

Her parents sigh again knowing that she always reject anyone."Astrid we only want you to be happy." Astrid`s mom said to her while squeezing her left hand that was on her lap.

"You want me to be happy? Then will you let me go out and see the world?" Astrid said while looking at her mom.

Astrid`s mom looks at Reynold."I am sorry sweetie but we can`t do that you a princess and you are our only child, we don't know what we will do if something happened to you when we let you out." Reynold said to Astrid.

Astrid then looks back at the window."Figures."

The family`s trip back to the castle was once again filled with silence. Meanwhile on the steps of the temple Hiccup and Heather was currently sitting and ranting… well Hiccup was doing all the ranting while Heather was just laughing at him.

"Damn it Heather why would you do that!" Hiccup said to Heather while glaring at her.

"Hey like I said when I have the chance to make you two a couple I am going to do it." Heather said while laughing.

"Seriously? And you have to embarrass me in front of those people along with the royal family?"

"If that what it take to make you get close to her then… yes!" Heather said with a smile.

Hiccup just groaned at her knowing that he won't be able to make her change or stop.

"Come on lets go back I am getting tired." Hiccup said while standing up and then offering Heather a hand.

Heather accepted Hiccup`s offer and then they start walking back to the hotel. As they are walking back Hiccup hears a noise and tells Heather to stop. Hiccup search for the origin of the noise. After scanning his surrounding he spotted someone on the shadows.

"Seriously, you really need to work on you stealth." Hiccup said with a laugh.

"You know I wasn't even hiding." Carana said while getting out of the shadow startling Heather because she wasn't able to spot him earlier.

"So what are you doing here? And why did you show yourself even when Heather is here?" Hiccup asks Carana.

"Remember when i visit you last time?"

"Yeah you left without even saying goodbye." Hiccup said flatly.

"I apologized about my rudeness" Carana said with a smile."But I am not here about that I am here to warn you and you need to tell the king about this. Now listen carefully because I don't have much time. Th-" Carana said before he hears voices inside his head.

"Carana there's not much time left he will be here soon you need to get back here and help us prepare for what's to come." The voices in Carana`s head said before vanishing.

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't able to catch the last part." Hiccup said to Carana.

Carana looks at Hiccup and Heather while walk back at the shadow slowly.

"Wait? Where are you going this time?" Hiccup asks while trying to reach Carana.

"I am sorry Hiccup but it looks like I won`t be able to help you on this one." Carana said while being concealed in the shadow."Oh and you might want to visit him he feels being neglected by you."

"Oh crap your right he is so going to kill me?" Hiccup said while face palming.

"Wait who`s going to kill you?" Heather asks Hiccup.

Hiccup ushers Heather back at the hotel then turn his head back at the place where Carana has been but only to see only a dark alley.

They went home quickly. Hiccup tells Heather to sleep and said he has some business to deal with. Heather looks at Hiccup with curiosity before reluctantly going to bed. When she was about to go to sleep she asks Hiccup again what he was planning to do.

Hiccup didn't answer her at first but then looks at her smile."It`s just really important if I do this."

Heather believes Hiccup won`t be doing anything stupid so she goes to sleep. Hiccup then goes out of the hotel and looks for a place where there are no people.

He was able to find a secluded place in the forest. He then looks around to make sure no one was at the area. After knowing that he was alone he outstretches his right arm and whispers something at it before it engulfs in violet bluish flame.

After a moment A giant reptile with wings, green eyes, and scales black as night. The giant reptile looks around a bit before his gaze landed on a Hiccup who was smiling sheepishly."Hi Toothless how you been?"

Toothless then snort at him before turning around and giving Hiccup the silent treatment. Hiccup smiles at his best friend's action before going around facing Toothless.

"What? You pouting bid baby boo? Do you need an apology?" Hiccup asks Toothless teasingly.

Toothless just snorts at Hiccup`s word and glare at him.

"Fine you will get you apology Mr. grumpy." Hiccup teases Toothless.

Toothless then smacks Hiccup on the back of the head with his tail making Hiccup looks at him with a hurt face.

"Hey I said I was going to apologize for real this time it`s not like the other time when I apologizes to you." Hiccup said to Toothless while caressing the back of his neck.

"Ok, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3d sincerely apologizes to my best friend Toothless from the bottom of my heart." Hiccup said dramatically while holding his chest with his left hand while his right hand is gesturing at Toothless.

"So with my most sincere apology will you forgive me bud?" Hiccup said with a hopeful look although he was still smiling.

Toothless makes a face like he was deep in thought but he sticks his tongue out at Hiccup and turned around with a huff.

"Really? After I give you my entire heartfelt apology you would decline that?" Hiccup said while shaking his head with a smile then turning around only to be hit by a small pebble on the back of his head. He looks at Toothless who was acting innocent.

"Oh whoever throws that weak? It must be a little girl who throws like that." Hiccup said teasing Toothless.

Toothless takes the insult and turned and pounce on Hiccup. They wrestled for a long period of time if that was even possible for Hiccup when his wrestling against a giant dragon.

The two stops their fighting and enjoys each other's company with Hiccup leaning on Toothless how was laying on the ground with his head on his paw.

"You know Bud if every day was like this I wouldn't change a single thing." Hiccup said to Toothless while looking at the stars that came out to play on the dark, clear sky above.

Toothless huffs in agreement with Hiccup`s statement while trying to enjoy the time with his best friend.

The two then stay like that for hours until Hiccup tells Toothless that he should get back. Toothless then gets up and stare at Hiccup for a moment before assaulting Hiccup in the face with slobber before turning into a bright blue flame while laughing at Hiccup.

"Eeeww! Toothless you know that doesn't wash off!" Hiccup said swiping away the saliva on his face. After successfully removing most of the saliva Hiccup went back at the hotel to get some rest.

* * *

**Well that's for now guys. And if some of you guys who read and waited for my other story to update I apologize but my imagination are mostly going to this one sorry about that but I will try update it as well. Anyway guys leave a review for it is always appreciated. GOD Bless!**


	10. The Beginning Of The Nightmares

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long and I am sorry if a character is OOC in this story. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

As Hiccup was making back his way to the city he was confronted by a familiar person that always ends up with either of them on the ground or lock on a cell to rot. Hiccup was surrounded by trees that give assassins a perfect hunting ground.

"Psst! Umm… Hiccup, right?" Hiccup turns around and starts to look around the dark forest. Hiccup was cautiously looking around for the mysterious figure that was calling for him. After a moment of silence that follows after he hears the voice that was calling him. He was about to walk back to the city and tell him that he just imagined that someone was calling him through the dead of the night.

"That you dare walk away from me! I am over here genius!" Hiccup looks up and sees Astrid with her cloak on to hide her face even though he already knows what she look like."Oh, good evening princess and why do I owe the pleasure of having your company in this dark, and creepy forest." Hiccup said as he bows sarcastically.

"Enough with the formalities Hiccup. I am here to talk about… things." Astrid said as she jump down from the branch of the tree she was sitting on earlier.

"And what do you want to talk about? And why in this place especially in this time of night?"

"It`s about the tournament and I was thinking if you could win it?" Astrid asks nervously but the cold persona she was giving Hiccup don't give a hint of nervousness.

"Isn't it wrong? If you are rooting for a single participant and not rooting for everyone?" Hiccup asks as he cross his arms while raising a brow.

"I know but can you even win this? I mean you are pretty weak and getting beat by a girl." Astrid tries to taunt Hiccup. While Hiccup was looking through her plan to make him take the bait.

"I think I can, but I am going to give the others a chance to ask for your hand in marriage." Hiccup said trying to provoke Astrid.

"So you don't want to marry a princess?" Astrid was curious, all the guys that she have encounter that won the tournament was only there to get her.

"Yes because I don't have time for marriage. I got more important things to do." Hiccup said surprising Astrid even more."Tell me princess do you have any chance have other siblings?"

Astrid shakes her head "No and why do you asks?"

"So you're an only child?" Hiccup asks again to make sure that Astrid was not kidding around. Astrid nod clearly answering Hiccup`s question.

"What about it?" Astrid asks Hiccup being curious herself why a stranger was asking if she have any siblings. Hiccup facial expression clearly expresses realization.

"Can you show me your hand please?" Hiccup asks anxiousness making Astrid look at him with worry.

"Are you alright? You look pale and why do you need to see my hand?" Astrid asks as she cautiously approaches Hiccup. When she was close to Hiccup Astrid was about to put her right hand on Hiccup`s forehead to make sure he was ok but was stop when Hiccup grab her hand and tries to take off her arm bands.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Astrid exclaimed as she tries to get her arm free from Hiccup`s grasp.

After painstakingly removing Astrid`s arm band while avoiding the punches that was sent to him by Astrid, he finally removes the arm band. After taking the arm band Hiccup stared wide eye at Astrid`s arm. He see that like him Astrid has a mark on her arm. But unlike his mark Astrid`s mark is light blue, and the mark takes shape like a giant bird like reptile that has spikes on its head, body and tail.

"So it is you. You're the one I am searching for." Hiccup said as he lets go of her arm and looks at her ocean blue eyes that pierced through the dark surroundings while.

Astrid was shocked, she blushes madly at Hiccup`s declaration. She punches Hiccup in the stomach then backs away while saying."W-what are you saying you idiot! Do you know how crazy you sound!?"

"But it`s true I went all the way to this place just for you." Hiccup said to Astrid. Making Astrid even more flustered and creep out.

"What are you talking about you lunatic!?" Astrid said as she turns around to hide her blushing face.

"Lunatic? What are you talking about?" Hiccup said as he walk to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Astrid tense at the touch and turns around quickly and push Hiccup away while saying."Don't come near me, don't touch me, and don't talk to me!"

Hiccup landed on his butt and looks at Astrid confused. The clouds that has block the moon has finally parted illuminating the dark forest. Hiccup now sees a girl that is a fierce and competitive fighter but now that stands in front of him was a stunning woman that looks like a goddess that boast a battle axe."Wow…" Hiccup was only able to say before he realized that Astrid was now running back to the kingdom.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled as he stands up and starts to chase Astrid. Astrid looks back and sees Hiccup who is quickly gaining some grounds. She then quickens her escape to get away from Hiccup."Stay away from me!" She yelled as she runs even faster.

Hiccup finally gets within arm's reach. He then grabs hold of Astrid`s shoulder. Astrid tries to get away from Hiccup but Hiccup quickly pin so she won't get away from him even though she can breaks Hiccup`s arm with ease.

"Did I do something wrong? Why would you ran off like that?" Hiccup asks as he turns Astrid to face him.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a minute until Astrid spoke."Is it true?"Astrid asks in a whisper while looking away from Hiccup`s gaze and into the ground.

"What? Of course its true you're the only reason I went into this place. Do you think I will go into this kingdom just for sightseeing?" Hiccup tells Astrid softly.

Astrid then looks back at Hiccup`s forest green eyes and didn't say anything. Hiccup looks at Astrid with a soft smile."So what do you say will you come with me?"

Astrid was now even more shock after hearing Hiccup`s new statement."What?"

"(Sigh) I said will you come with me, join me in my journey." Hiccup said with full of hope. Astrid was deep in thought on what answer to give Hiccup. Sure she have rejected many suitors but Hiccup has taken her by surprise unlike the others.

"I- I don't know… I don't think I am ready for this type of thing." Astrid said while looking at the ground."And I don't know if my dad will approve of this." Astrid continued.

"Then how about the wish that will be granted to the winner of the tournament? If I win the tournament I can persuade your dad to let you come with me."

Astrid then nodded at Hiccup`s words. Astrid then tells Hiccup that she should go back to the castle."I should really go back to the castle and my father doesn't know that I become a vigilante at night."

Hiccup agrees with Astrid. He asks Astrid if he can escort her back to the castle. Astrid agrees but only when they reach the secret passage she goes to he should go back, Hiccup agrees and then they starts to walk towards the secret passage that Astrid only knows.

After an hour of silent they finally reach an alley where Astrid secretly went to get out of the castle unnoticed. Before Astrid enters the secret passage she turns around and said to Hiccup."Goodbye Hiccup and you better sure you are just kidding about earlier." With those words she enters the secret passage and let the darkness covers hr figure.

Meanwhile Hiccup stands there why Astrid doesn't believe everything he said earlier until now. He replays everything he said to her earlier. Hiccup`s eyes shot upwards in realization on what he was telling Astrid."Hey wait! That's now what I meant!" Hiccup shouted in the dark where Astrid went but it was too late because Astrid was already inside the castle and out of earshot.

Meanwhile in the castle, somewhere in the hallway of the huge and elegant castle a part from the wall suddenly opens and reveals a beautiful princess. Astrid dust herself while getting out of the tunnel, when she got out of the tunnel the wall behind her suddenly close concealing the hidden tunnel that she went through. Astrid then quietly makes her way towards her room. After a while of quietly sneaking back to her room, she was almost home free when one of the guards saw her.

"Princess? Why are you still up in this hour? You got a full schedule tomorrow so you should rest up because you are going to need all the energy you need for tomorrows event." A female guard said to Astrid making Astrid turns around with a sheepish smile."And why are you wearing that? Don't tell me you sneak out again?" The guard said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yep, besides you guys couldn't keep me here forever." Astrid said with a happy tone.

"But princess…" The guard said before being cut off by Astrid.

"Geez… Cami no formalities when you are talking to me remember?"

Camicazi looks around the dim hallway before sighing." You know Astrid, we only want you to be safe and it's my swore duty as your personal guard to protect you from every harm as possible… especially from boys."

"I know… but you can't squeeze the freedom out of me like these. I am going to get out there no matter how many times you guys keep me in my room." Astrid said defiantly as she turns around and starts to walk back to her room with Camicazi following right behind her.

Astrid and Camicazi was now standing in front of Astrid`s room. Astrid then turns to Camicazi before saying."So do you want to hang out again?"

"You know It`s my shift today right?"

"Come on please for old time sake." Astrid pleaded while clasping her hands together.

"Astrid that was when we are still kids."

"It doesn't mean that we can`t do it again and besides if anyone asks why you are here just tell them that you have help me with something."

Camicazi looks around and hesitates for a moment but reluctantly enters Astrid`s room.

Meanwhile in the dark streets of the city near the hotel where Hiccup and Heather resides for the time being. Hiccup was making his way back at the hotel while thinking of a way to tell Astrid that what he was saying earlier was something different.

After thinking of a plan for about an hour he comes up with nothing and in that moment he only then realized that he was standing at the door of the hotel. He knocks at the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up everyone in the hotel but loud enough for the person who was behind the counter to hear. After waiting for a moment and knocking 3 times the door finally opens and reveals a short old woman with brown that was streak by silver strands of hair. Hiccup nods at the elderly woman and the old woman nods back in recognition.

The old woman then tells Hiccup to come in. Hiccup comes inside the warm hotel, he then says his thanks to the woman before going upstairs where they sleep. While making his way up the stairs Hiccup hears the door and the locks close shut.

He reaches the 3d floor and knocks at their room. He waited for a while then he hears a loud thud and a sleepy grunt coming from the inside of the room. The door opened and revealed Heather with a drool running down his left cheek, her hair is like bush, and one of her left eyes is trying to stay open while her right eye is close shut.

Heather was looking at him trying to process who he was."Can I help you?" Heather asks sleepily.

"Heather it`s me Hiccup." Hiccup said flatly.

Heather then looks at him from head to toe."Sorry don't know you come again tomorrow." Heather said before slamming the door at Hiccup.

Hiccup knocks again and says "Heather open up I want to sleep too."

After waiting for a minute Hiccup hears a loud gasp before the door opens and revealed Heather again."OH MY Gosh Hiccup I am so sorry."

"Yeah sure whatever I just want to sleep." Hiccup aid as he enters the room.

Hiccup flop down on the second bed that was place on the other side of the room, facing Heather`s bed. The two then starts to sleep to prepare for tomorrows event.

3 hours has past and Hiccup was twisting and turning on his bed, dripping with sweat. Hiccup was having a dream.

(Inside Hiccup`s Dream)

Hiccup was standing inside a dark room, the cell was so dark that he can`t even see his hands or his feet. You may be wondering why Hiccup knows he was in a room, he was touching his surrounding to know where he is.

Hiccup still couldn't see anything in the dark room until the room brightens a bit when some candles appear out of nowhere lighting the room except the corner on the end of the room. Hiccup then studies the room and see it was a cell that use to hold prisoners.

But the prison cell was not the ordinary, the cell`s wall was carved some runes that he can't understands. The runes were glowing purple while emitting a dark energy that he seems to be comfortable with.

After analyzing the room he hears a whisper. He looks around the room and see no one, his gaze then landed on the dark corner of the room. He stares at it for a while until he hears chains moving coming from the dark. Hiccup continue to stare at the dark corner prepared to face whatever monster or beast he would face but he was shock and curious at the same time because in front of him that comes out from the corner was a woman.

The woman has jet black hair that reaches shoulder, her pale yet beautiful face was glowing and stunning but her smile was even more stunning, he luscious lips was red, the curves of her body was beautifully complimented by the white dress that was torn but not enough to reveal her secret parts, her legs was white as snow.

"Hello, Hiccup it nice to finally meet you" The woman said with a soft and gentle smile.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asks with a curious tone.

The woman laughs softly before shaking her head."I think you do, and here I thought you would remember me" The woman said while putting her hands on her hips while giving Hiccup a mad look.

"I am sorry but I don't know you have we met somewhere?"

"Yes, we met earlier actually."

Hiccup rakes his memory trying to find out where he met this woman but comes up empty handed."I am sorry but I still don't know who you are." Hiccup said sheepishly.

The woman shakes head." It`s ok because almost everyone forgets about me." The woman said in a sad tone."But enough about that. Hiccup do you know why you are hear?"The woman continues.

"No" Hiccup said while shaking his head.

"Hiccup you know that you are one of the Descendants right?"

Hiccup nods his head in confirmation.

"I summon you here from your sleep to tell you that everything you know and experienced and will experience in your world is only a small fragment of the picture that will soon to revealed itself to you in due time."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hiccup it`s bigger than anyone thinks."

"Bigger?"

"Yes bigger the things you mortals do in you world is only a minor part of the grander scale." The woman said to Hiccup."To put it more bluntly look at this." The woman said before making a mist comes out from the palm of her hand.

Hiccup looks at the mist and see the middle of it opens and reveals a dark cave."Ok… why are you showing me a plant?" Hiccup asks while he looks at the plant.

"Look closely and tell me what you see." The woman tells Hiccup. Hiccup then looks even closer.

After carefully scanning the cave he see some black orbs at a leaf."Hey there something in there!" Hiccup said while pointing at the black orbs.

"Now you see this are not just some orbs there are eggs actually."

"Eggs? Of what?" Hiccup asks the woman.

"Dragon eggs."

"Dragon?"

"Yes, these are eggs for now, like what you mortals are in now you are inside an egg. When the eggs hatch the little defenseless dragons that are inside will look for their mother. They are left alone in the dark cave to survive on their own. They will fight each other to survive and until only one remains." The woman said to Hiccup.

"Now I will show you when the last survivor grows into a juvenile. The dragon will go out of its cave and into the world." The woman continued while showing the images of the juvenile dragon.

"Isn't that a good thing that the dragon has survive and was about to leave the cave?" Hiccup asks the woman but the woman shakes her head.

"That's what you all mortals think." The woman said before showing again the dragon outside of its cave."The juvenile dragon might have survived his fight against his siblings but on the outside world there are bigger things than him." The woman continued while showing the image what the juvenile dragon see.

The juvenile dragon see huge dragons looking at him with hunger in its eyes. The juvenile dragon tries to fight the huge dragon but was overpowered quickly and then eaten.

"You see Hiccup like I said the baby dragon are you mortals."

"So you showed me that whoever stands last of us will also fall?"

"No Hiccup, what I am trying to tell you is that the world is much bigger than what you mortals look at it. Its bigger than any of you or any city you build." The woman tells Hiccup."To make it simple to you I am going to show you a different scenario." The woman continued.

The woman then show Hiccup a scenario where all the baby dragons didn't kill each other but help each other grow into a juvenile. Then the scene show all the juvenile dragon facing the huge dragon. The scene then shows the juvenile dragons are having a hard time to bring down the huge dragon but in the end they end victorious."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that if we mortals work together we can`t beat anything.?"

"Probably. Like I said the world is bigger."

Hiccup was about to asks another question when hears giant footsteps echoes through the surrounding."What was that?"

"They are here." The woman said to Hiccup while looking around."You need to go back."The woman said while holding Hiccup`s shoulder and looking at him in the eye.

"What who are they?"

"I will tell you all the things you ask in another time Hiccup but for now you need to do what you descendants are needed to do." The woman said before kissing Hiccup on the forehead.

"Go and tell the world that we are not the enemy." The woman said while making a portal behind Hiccup.

"Wait what about you I can`t just leave you here! You need to escape this place and those things that are coming!" Hiccup said trying to pull the woman to the portal.

The woman shakes his head while giving Hiccup a sad smile." Unfortunately, I can`t leave this place."

"What!? Then let me help you break out of this place!" Hiccup said while still trying to pull the woman but the woman won`t budge.

"Hiccup you can`t rescue me… for now."

"Then what should I do? And more importantly why are you here?" Hiccup asks as he gives up trying to pull the woman.

"Prove them wrong, prove everyone wrong." The woman said with a smile.

"What do you mean prove them wrong?"

"Gosh Hiccup you quickly forget do you?" The woman said pushing Hiccup to the portal but Hiccup stubbornly remains in his place."I will be watching you Hiccup and thank you for what you did earlier for me." The woman continued as she was finally able to push Hiccup into the portal.

Hiccup tries to get back to her but he was suck right into portal. He then see the portal closing and see the woman smiling at him and saying" Goodbye my Champion."

The portal the finally close. When the portal close Hiccup wakes up see Heather looking worriedly at him."Hey are you alright I was trying to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't respond."

"Uggh What time is it?" Hiccup said sitting up and looking at Heather.

"Its morning actually. You look like you were having some nightmare earlier and I tries to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. I got worries so I called for help earlier they should be here soon."

Hiccup nods at Heather`s statement." Thanks. How long was I like that?"

"About 3 hours after you fall asleep." Heather answers."So what are you dreaming about?"

"Just some weird dream." Hiccup said while lying back at his bed.

"I should go downstairs and tell everyone that you're alright?"Heather asks Hiccup. Hiccup nods at Heather`s statement. "And I will also grab us some breakfast so stay there and wait for me ok?"

Heather then exits the room leaving Hiccup alone to thinks about his weird dream."Is it really a dream? But it feels so real?"

Hiccup then looks at the door to see it closed he then pulled his sleeve and calls Toothless." Hey bud, do you thinks it's a dream?'

Toothless purrs at Hiccup`s question while he was in his tattoo form.

"So it`s real?"Hiccup asks Toothless. Toothless then croons." How can you tell it was real?"

Toothless didn't respond for a moment like he was talking to someone else. After waiting for Hiccup to respond he finally hears Toothless growls.

"Because you know her?" Hiccup asks as he raise a brow at Toothless." How come you know her and I don't?"

Toothless growls again.

"Seriously you won`t tell me who she is and she said not to tell me?"

Toothless growls again.

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup said sarcastically. He then feels a sting on his right arm."Ugh Toothless stop it."

After the two have finish their conversation Hiccup then saw the door open and see Heather holding a tray full of foods. Before Heather could see Hiccup`s tattoo he rolled up his sleeve.

The two then starts eating their breakfast while talking about what might happen in the tournament.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Hiccup`s and Heather location a man wearing a dark robe with a cloak was mumbling some chants in front of huge wall of ice along with many people behind him was doing the same thing. After he finishes his chant a small crack on the wall appear and cold gust of wind gush out.

The men from behind then bowed down while the man in front bows then looks a figure frozen sitting on a throne inside the wall of ice, its eyes are glowing blue, he was holding a staff in right hand while his left arm was metal.

"We have finally found you Mater." The man said in front.

* * *

**That's for now thank you guys for taking your time to read this I really appreciate it.**

**Please leave a review for it is always appreciated.**

**For the Guest who asks what Happen to Hiccup`s armor. He got it back when Cami returned it to them when they found out that Hiccup was telling the truth. The reason why Hiccup gets the sword first was because he got it from Astrid who took the swords before Hiccup returned and finds out that his stuff along with Heather`s have been given back. I hope that answers your queston.**

**Anyways Thank you guys again and GOD Bless.**


End file.
